Minuit et onze minutes
by Brisby
Summary: [oneshot 1x2] Heero et Duo ont pris une mauvaise habitude à minuit onze. Encore que… « mauvaise »… Ca dépend surtout de l’heure à laquelle on y réfléchit. ¤ 'ttention, c'est plus qu'un pavé XD ¤


Auteur : Brisby

Disclaimer : pas à moi… (malgré tous les jolis happy end que je leur fait vivre… Tsss, ces jeunes n'ont aucune reconnaissance…)

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : one-shot, yaoi, POV, un peu angst sur les bords, un peu mimi par moment, ça se veut drôle et il y a de la guimauve bien planquée sous quelques citrons qui se baladent

Rating : T parce qu'il y a des citrons qui traînent mais rien de bien descriptif ;)

Couple : 1+2+1

Note pour Mithynette : D'accord j'ai pas été rapide pour publier… Mais vu ma lenteur d'escargot asthmatique, on peut presque considerer que je me suis pressée xd Alors je chante le joyeux (non)anniversaire ou pas ? ;p  
¤ Brisby : recycleuse de n'importe quoi en pseudo-cadeau XD ¤

Résumé : (o-s complet) Heero et Duo ont pris une mauvaise habitude à minuit onze. Encore que… « mauvaise »… Ca dépend surtout de l'heure à laquelle on y réfléchit. ¤ 'tention ! A ce niveau là c'est même plus un pavé, plutôt quelque chose s'approchant d'un gros bloc de ciment. Vous êtes prévenu ;) ¤

* * *

**¤ **

**_Minuit et onze minutes._**

**¤ **

Je me retourne dans mon lit, oscillant entre deux rêves.  
Je suis bien. Au chaud sous une grosse couette, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller.  
Je sors lentement du sommeil en essayant de retrouver dans ma mémoire quelle est cette pièce dans laquelle je dors.  
Peu à peu mes souvenirs s'assemblent les un aux autres.  
La planque.  
Les autres.  
Ma chambre.

Je soupire bruyamment, autant de plaisir que de fatigue.  
Mes yeux s'ouvrent pour observer la chambre. Celle-ci est plongée dans l'obscurité.  
J'hésite entre m'énerver pour être réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit ou au contraire en être content pour avoir le plaisir de profiter de la chaleur des draps avant de me rendormir.  
Je me redresse quand même pour regarder l'heure avant de me bouiner sous la couette.

Minuit et deux minutes.

Bon… Je ne me rendormirais pas tout de suite alors…

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit un moment.  
Rien ne prouve que ça ait lieu cette nuit aussi.  
Mais rien ne prouve que ça n'ait pas lieu…  
Après tout ça fait déjà bon nombre de nuit que ça se produit régulièrement alors…

Minuit et cinq minutes.

J'enlève l'espèce de grand tee-shirt trouvé dans l'armoire et qui m'a servi de haut de pyjama.  
Ma tresse tombe, lâche, sur mon épaule. J'hésite un instant puis je la refais.  
Je me rallonge et je repousse du pied la couette jusqu'au bout du lit.

Minuit et huit minutes.

Je ramène une de mes mains vers mon visage et je redresse une de mes jambes.  
Hm… Je fais quoi là au juste ? C'est quoi cette pseudo-pose ?  
Depuis quand je prends la pose d'ailleurs ? En plus j'ai mal au bras dans cette position.  
Et puis à mon avis je suis plus ridicule que… Que quoi au fait ?  
Ca va pas bien ce soir. Je vais me rallonger normalement et…  
Uh oh…Je viens d'entendre une lame de parquet craquer.

Malgré l'état délabré de la maison, la porte ne grince pas quand elle s'ouvre. Ou alors c'est lui qui sait y faire.  
Je ne réagis pas à sa présence, j'attends qu'il s'approche. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire.  
Même si un fin rayon de lune entre par la fenêtre, il est trop faible pour que je puisse voir son visage. J'aperçois seulement deux yeux bleus quand il se penche pour m'embrasser.

Le baiser est long, profond et fougueux. Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins ça c'est sûr. Une de ses mains est déjà sur ma hanche, s'apprêtant à baiser mon caleçon à tout moment.

Mais bon…  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sait ce qu'il veut qu'il le prend immédiatement.  
Il fait durer le baiser, en profitant pour se rapprocher en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
Et puis nos langues se séparent et il se redresse.  
Cette fois je distingue légèrement ses traits dans l'obscurité.

_Hello cow-boy._

Comme d'habitude, mon naturel revient au galop au moindre silence que je trouve gênant. Mais contrairement aux autres moments, ces mots ne quittent pas ma gorge.  
Je les pense.  
Je les pense tellement fort que parfois ils remontent jusque sur ma langue. Mais ils ne passent jamais mes dents.  
Aucun mot ne s'échappe de mes lèvres ces nuits là.

Il finit par se pencher et il recommence à m'embrasser.  
D'abord mon visage, puis peu à peu il descend. Plus bas. Toujours plus bas…

Je reste immobile, en partie par sa faute, tandis que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère.  
Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder le réveil.  
Je sais très bien qu'elle heure il est.

Minuit et onze minutes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on en est arrivé là.  
Je ne sais plus trop pour quelles raisons je l'ai laissé faire la première fois.  
On n'a pas couché ensemble dès le premier soir. Quand même pas, non.

Mais…  
Il est arrivé, une nuit, à minuit onze.  
Il s'est glissé dans mon lit.  
Et il a commencé à me toucher et à m'embrasser.

Toute personne sensée l'aurait repoussé.  
L'aurait envoyé bouler.  
Aurait été complètement révulsée.  
Mais…

J'ai trouvé ça agréable. Ses mains qui caressaient mon corps. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses cheveux qui chatouillaient ma peau. Son corps chaud, si chaud.  
Alors sans rien dire, sans lui poser de questions, je l'ai laissé faire et j'ai commencé à répondre à ses caresses.

Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça que ça a commencé.  
Et depuis, dès que nous sommes dans la même planque, il vient parfois me rejoindre dans ma chambre.  
A minuit et onze minutes.

Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que notre attitude l'un envers l'autre à changé pendant la journée.  
Il continue de m'ignorer. J'ai presque l'impression que les regards noirs qu'il me lance par moment traduisent une sorte de mépris.  
Et moi je continue de l'agacer, de le titiller, de ne faire que parler et parler encore pour combler le vide et certains silences que je trouve gênants.  
Je ne sais pas si ça a beaucoup d'effets sur lui et sur les autres, mais bon… Je voudrais pas dire mais ce blabla je le fais en premier lieu pour moi. Ca me détend de parler.  
Ah si, il y a Quatre qui me répond parfois. Mais lui je sais pas s'il c'est parce qu'il a compris que j'extériorisais en parlant ou si c'est juste qu'il aime ça aussi.  
Les autres ils ne répondent pas. C'est pas vraiment comme si ça me faisait quelque chose, je me suis habitué à parler aux murs pour passer le temps pendant toute mon enfance alors…

Encore que… Wu Fei crise moins contre mon bavardage incessant ces derniers temps. Il a peut-être finit par s'y faire.  
Je dirais pas qu'il a finit par me comprendre parce qu'à moins d'être un as en relation sociale, ou alors s'appeler Quatre Raberba Winner, je vois mal comment on pourrait se comprendre en ayant passé si peu de temps ensemble.  
Enfin, Wu Fei encore j'ai passé un peu de temps avec lui depuis qu'on bosse ensemble. Quatre aussi, même avant qu'on se regroupe d'ailleurs. Mais Heero et Trowa…

Je ne pense pas que je puisse qualifier Quatre ou Wu Fei du rang d'amis, du moins pas encore, mais alors les deux autres…  
C'est même pas des collègues c'est…  
Juste des types qui sont du même bord que moi, qui ont à peu près les mêmes objectifs que moi et accessoirement qui ont un gundam.

Juste des types… Et « juste un type » est actuellement nu contre moi en train de titiller mon bas-ventre avec sa main.  
Ca me fait bizarre par moment, que ce genre de chose ce soit installé si naturellement alors qu'il n'y a aucune affinité entre nous.  
Il ne cherche pas à en créer.  
Et moi non plus, alors ça tombe plutôt bien. Ben oui, honnêtement, même si je donne l'impression de vouloir faire copain-copain avec tous ces gus, si j'agis comme ça c'est d'abord pour ma pomme. Je me sens plus à l'aise quand j'adopte ce genre d'attitude alors pourquoi me priver ?  
Parfois je me dis qu'il nous faudra à tous un bon psy une fois que cette guerre sera terminée.

Mouais… Bon alors déjà, la guerre est loin d'être terminée.  
Enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai au vue du point où on en est rendu.

Bon, au moins on fait les missions ensemble maintenant.  
Enfin ensemble… C'est beaucoup dire…  
On les fait rarement par cinq quand même.  
Faut dire que s'habituer à bosser ensemble… Ca a été une sérieuse galère.  
On a tous des caractères diamétralement opposés et une vision du professionnalisme différente.  
Le pire c'est quand je les fais avec Wu Fei ou Heero.  
On finit tout le temps par s'engueuler parce que l'autre n'a pas fait ce qu'on souhaitait qu'il fasse.  
Encore Wu Fei il gueule franchement. Mais Heero c'est une sorte de colère glacée… C'est LE truc qui me met hors de moi quand il est comme ça.  
Mais bon, j'essaye de laisser couler et j'en rigole. Pourtant ça me fait pas vraiment rire.  
Surtout quand j'y repense la nuit.  
Ca me fait bizarre…  
Quand j'essaye de faire le point dans ma petite caboche et que mets à plats nos attitudes.  
Nos attitudes le jour.  
Et nos attitudes la nuit.  
Je me demande si « diamétralement opposées » serait assez fort ?

Le jour je parle, je plaisante, je le titille, je ris, souvent tout seul d'ailleurs mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer.  
La nuit je ne parle pas, tout ce que je dis reste dans ma tête.

Le jour il m'ignore, il s'énerve et je crois que ses regards noirs sont une forme de mépris.  
La nuit… Il ne me dit rien mais… Est-ce que c'est comme moi ? Est-ce qu'il le pense mais que ça ne dépasse pas ses lèvres ?

Un point à la base d'un de mes poumon m'empêche de respirer convenablement.  
Bon après tout je m'en fiche. Il peut bien me mépriser s'il le souhaite. C'est pas comme si ça me touchait vraiment.

Il me retourne sur le matelas et se place au-dessus de moi pendant que j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller pour pouvoir étouffer les éventuels sons qui passeraient mes lèvres.

Oui parce que… Comment dire…  
Puisque ce genre de choses ne se passe qu'au beau milieu de la nuit et que nos attitudes n'ont pas changées de jour… Les trois autres ne sont pas au courant de nos parties de jambes en l'air.  
Très sincèrement, j'ai pas tellement envie de le crier sur tous les toits non plus.  
Chaque fois que j'y pense pendant la journée, je me dis que ce qu'on fait est décidément tordu et qu'il faut y mettre fin.  
Mais dès que c'est la nuit…Je…

Bon en tout cas j'ai suffisamment de mal à comprendre pourquoi on fait ça sans en plus devoir me justifier devant d'autres personnes.  
Et puis qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ?  
« Attirance bestiale l'un envers l'autre » ?  
« Hormone à fleur de peau, envie de sexe, il était là, point barre » ?  
Faut pas déconner non plus, on n'a que quinze ans.  
Bien sûr je m'intéresse au sexe. J'ai mon propre avis sur la question, mes propres fantasmes. Je passe les détails sur mes rêves érotiques, mais bon…  
Déjà, je pense que ma main droite suffirait largement à calmer mes besoins d'ado et puis… Je veux pas dire mais je ne me savais même pas gay alors même en grand état de manque il ne me serait pas venu à l'idée de lui sauter dessus. Je ne sais même pas si je suis actuellement gay, ou bi…  
C'est… C'était presque naturel pour moi de lui répondre quand il est venu la première fois alors…  
Je sais pas. J'évite de trop me poser de questions tant que rien ne m'y pousse.

Un soupir m'échappe alors qu'il donne un premier coup de rein. J'ai la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller tandis que mes mains restent encore crispées sur la housse du matelas.  
Oui ben je regrette mais même si on est relativement loin de notre première fois, j'ai toujours autant de mal avec le moment de la pénétration.

Et lui au fait ? Pourquoi il fait aussi en sorte que les autres ne soient pas au courant ?  
Moi ça m'arrange plutôt comme j'ai pas vraiment envie de leur dire mais… Il y a une raison spéciale qui fait qu'il garde le silence ?  
Je sais pas, c'est quand même lui qui vient dans ma chambre à chaque fois. C'est quand même lui qui a instauré tout ça entre nous.  
Peut-être qu'en fait il me méprise mais qu'il trouve juste ça plus agréable de faire ça avec quelqu'un.

Le point dans mon poumon revient.  
Oh et puis c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de toute manière. L'inexistence d'affinité entre nous ne m'a jamais dérangé.

Il accélère ses coups de reins et ce ne sont plus des soupirs qu'il m'arrache. Heureusement les sons sont étouffés par l'oreiller.  
Allez, il vaut mieux que j'arrête de penser et que je profite de… du moment.

…  
C'est peut-être pour Trowa qu'il préfère ne rien dire ?  
Ils ont passé pas mal de temps ensemble après qu'il ait joué au feu d'artifice avec le Wing.  
C'est vrai qu'ils ont à peu près la même façon de fonctionner, efficaces dans le silence.  
A l'inverse de Wu Fei et moi qui, en restant efficaces, gueulons beaucoup pendant nos mission. Enfin je veux pas dire mais moi au moins je ne parle pas à mon gundam comme mister Judgtice.  
Bon… Si, parfois un peu… Mais pas de la même façon que lui…

En tout cas Heero et Trowa m'ont toujours donnés l'impression d'avoir le même genre de caractère.  
Alors, peut-être que… Qu'il ne veut pas qu'il l'apprenne.

Encore ce point à la poitrine ? Je vais finir par devoir aller consulter quelqu'un si ça me fait mal dès que je suis essoufflé.  
Heum… Oui, non c'est parce que… Disons que, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a eu l'occasion de s'entraîner ou si c'est parce qu'il est naturellement doué… Mais Heero a un sacré jeu de hanche donc en général je mets pas longtemps à être essoufflé…

Je l'entends grogner et il cale sa tête dans mon cou. Pour pouvoir étouffer les futurs grognements sûrement.  
Moi je mors dans l'oreiller pour étouffer une exclamation. Pas que son dernier coup de rein ait été fantastique, mais je suis pas vraiment présent depuis le début alors je donne un peu le change.  
On peut appeler ça de la simulation je pense…  
Bon il serait grand temps que j'arrête de réfléchir à tout ça moi.  
Juste me laisser porter par son souffle court à mon oreille et être attentif au plaisir qu'il me donne.

…  
Cet oreiller à vraiment un goût dégueulasse.  
…  
Est-ce que c'est du mépris dans les regard noir qu'il me jette pendant la journée ?  
…  
Aïe, ma poitrine.  
…  
C'est pour Trowa qu'il tait ce qui se passe dans ma chambre ?  
…  
A quoi est-ce qu'il pense le matin quand il me croise après la nuit qu'on vient de passer ?  
…  
C'est quoi quand on a mal à la poitrine comme ça ? Merde, j'espère que je ne couve pas une tuberculose ou une connerie dans le genre.

Je soupire, mais pas de plaisir cette fois.  
Ca me fait bizarre.  
Je ne me sens pas très bien. Un peu nauséeux je crois.  
Oui voila c'est ça, je me sens écœuré. Et puis vide aussi.  
Je reste silencieux, la tête posée sur ce coussin, je ne prends même plus la peine de simuler.  
Faudrait peut-être que je me réveille là ! Il va pas rester longtemps dupe le Heero.  
Et s'il s'aperçoit de quelque chose il va s'arrêter. Et s'il s'arrête il va vouloir comprendre ce qui se passe. Et s'il veut comprendre ce qui se passe on va devoir parler.  
Et on s'est jamais parlé pendant la nuit.

Qu'est-ce qui changerait si on se parlait ?  
J'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir…  
Je vais recommencer à simuler et j'y réfléchirais une fois qu'il sera repartit.  
Voilà, c'est ça que je vais faire.

Je bouge mes hanches comme je peux vu qu'il est presque allongé sur moi.  
Une exclamation de plaisir passe ses lèvres.  
Je me fige.

La nausée, le vide et le point au poumon, tout arrive d'un seul coup.  
Je n'en ai plus envie. Je n'en ai vraiment plus envie.  
Je sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai mais… Il y a quelque chose de pas normal ce soir et… C'est insupportable. Vraiment insupportable.  
Je veux qu'il s'arrête. Et s'il ne fait pas je vais lui dire.  
Oui je vais briser cette habitude qui était presque devenue une règle mais je m'en fiche. Je… voudrais qu'il arrête.

Je le savais. Dès l'instant où j'ai repoussé la couverture avant qu'il n'entre, je savais que je savais que j'allais le regretter.

_- _Heero…

Il s'arrête, pas étonnant, je n'ai jamais prononcé son prénom pendant les nuits et le ton indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'une exclamation jouissive.

_- _S'il te plait… Arrête.

Et ben voilà, les mots sont tombés. Et sincèrement, je les regrette déjà.  
Il reste un moment sans bouger, puis il se retire et il se relève. Ca a dû lui faire un sacré choc mine de rien.  
Moi j'en profite pour me dégager immédiatement et je vais me caler dans un coin du lit.

Bordel mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis ça !  
J'aurais très bien pu le laisser continuer, le temps qu'il fasse sa petite affaire et puis basta. Au pire il me suffisait de lui dire ou de lui faire comprendre que le problème venait de la position et puis c'était réglé.  
Parce que maintenant… je fais quoi moi ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il est assis sur le lit, il n'a pas bougé et il me fixe.  
Pour le coup je me sens encore plus mal que tout à l'heure alors c'était bien la peine franchement.

_- _Je… Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé.

Et c'est vrai. Là franchement, le ton de ma voix prouve bien que je suis désolé.  
Je me sens con, mais alors c'est pas possible.  
Il ne dit toujours rien et moi je sens mon malaise grandir encore plus.  
C'est ma faute. Je sais que c'est ma faute alors maintenant il est gentil et il arrête.

_- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je sais pas bordel, je sais pas ! J'ai foutrement aucune idée de la raison qui m'a fait lui demander d'arrêter.  
Enfin si, je sais pour quelles raisons. Le problème c'est que je ne connais pas les origines de ces raisons.

_- _Excuse… J'aurais pas dû commencer. C'est ma faute.

Il continue de me fixer.  
Putain mais qu'il arrête ! Je déteste quand il fait ça…  
Je passe la main dans mes cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

_- _Je… C'est moi, ok ? Ca vient pas de toi, c'est moi.

Youpi, bravo Duo. Tu enchaînes les conneries ce soir, c'est phénoménal.  
Je lui demande de s'arrêter, je lui parle, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais mais surtout il faut que je m'empresse de lui dire que le problème ne vient pas de lui.  
C'est vrai que dans l'instant présent, le plus important était sans aucun doute de flatter sa virilité. J'ai envie de me foutre des beignes par moment, c'est impressionnant.

Il ne dit toujours rien. Je sais plus vraiment quoi faire moi. Histoire de bouger un peu je ramène la couverture vers moi.  
Mouais… Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée… Ca fait un peu vierge effarouchée…  
Le matelas s'affaisse à côté de moi… Huh ho…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

Je sens deux mains sur mes côtes et avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre il m'a allongé sur le matelas.

_- _Dors.

De… quoi ?  
Comment ça « dors » ?

J'ai pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps qu'il a déjà quitté le lit.

Nan mais… Je fais ce que je veux !  
L'autre !  
Et si j'ai pas envie de dormir hein ?

Je me redresse avec la ferme intention de lui dire le fond de ma pensée mais je suis stoppé en plein élan. Monsieur est en train de se rhabiller. Il enfile son tee-shirt en se cambrant ce qui rend la bosse en niveau de son short encore plus visible.  
… Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Disons que je le suis encore plus quand je remarque qu'il a très bien vu ce que je regardais.

_- _Je… Uh, je…

Alors... Comment formuler de façon la plus réduite possible, pour que môssieur Heero ne soit pas agacé par mon bavardage, « je suis désolé d'avoir écourté notre partie de jambe en l'air mais je n'étais pas d'humeur, par contre je peux quand même faire quelque chose pour ton érection si tu veux » ?

_- _Je…

C'est pas gagné.

Il se rapproche finalement du lit et me rallonge de force.

_- _Dors.

… Je vais finir par m'énerver.  
Enfin pour le coup j'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus parce que j'entends la porte qui se referme.  
Il est parti.

Qu'est-ce que je dois déduire de son attitude ?  
Ses « dors » est-ce que ça signifiait « c'est pas grave, on remettra ça quand tu en auras envie » ?  
Ou bien alors c'était plutôt « ok tu ne veux plus, on oublie tout ça et tout recommence comme au début » ?

J'arrive pas à savoir. Je sais même pas ce que je préfèrerais que ça soit.  
Si on arrêtait, je crois que ça me manquerait. Enfin un peu… C'était agréable quoi, mais bon, pas primordial non plus. Au pire je recommencerais à me muscler le poignet.  
Et si on arrêtait pas… Je crois que le malaise de tout à l'heure reviendrait inévitablement. Je sais pas, c'est trop bizarre comme relation pour qu'elle puisse continuer comme ça.

A peser les pour et les contre, je pense que je préfèrerais qu'on arrête là. Enfin peut-être de temps en temps, à la limite, si on en a vraiment envie exactement au même moment. Mais pas comme ça se faisait dernièrement. Pas aussi régulièrement.

Je soupire et me glisse sous la couette.  
Je me sens encore un peu vide. Un peu comme tout à l'heure mais… Pas exactement de la même façon non plus.  
Allez, la nuit porte conseil.  
On verra bien ce qui se passera demain.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_- _Comment ça s'est passé ?

Je sursaute presque en entendant sa voix.

_- _Sans problème. On verra bien ce que ça donnera dans quelques jours mais à mon avis ça n'aura pas été inutile.  
_- _Tu aurais dû voir le bordel qu'on a foutu dans leur base ! Vont jamais s'en relever les pauvres !

Quatre sourit à mon enthousiasme. Heero lui se contente de m'ignorer, rien d'anormal.

_- _Bon je suis crevé moi, je vais me prendre une longue douche chaude.

Je commence à m'éloigner puis je reviens sur mes pas.

_- _L'est où la salle de bain ?  
_- _Première à gauche.  
_- _Merci.

Je repars aussi sec. Bon… Ben les premiers contacts se sont bien passés… Enfin disons qu'il n'y a rien eu d'anormal par rapport à d'habitude.  
Aussitôt dans la salle de bain, je ferme le verrou et je m'adosse à la porte.  
Je crois que… Même si en apparence rien n'a changé, je suis un peu stressé…  
Bon pour ma défense, je ne sais toujours pas à quoi m'en tenir moi. Je ne sais toujours pas si nos rendez-vous de nuit sont finis ou non.  
Le problème c'est qu'on n'a quasiment passé aucune nuit dans la même planque depuis que le l'ai stoppé en pleine action. Le lendemain de cette fameuse nuit, il est parti le soir pour une mission avec Quatre. Ensuite c'est moi qui suis parti avec Wu Fei et Trowa. On s'est revu une journée mais suite à un ordre de dernière minute, je suis reparti le soir même avec Quatre. Résultat, ça fait bien dix jours qu'on n'a pas passé une nuit dans la même planque et je ne sais toujours pas ce que son départ de la dernière fois signifiait.

Allez, d'abord je prend une douche, et ensuite on réfléchira à tout ça.  
Hum… Problème technique… Il n'y a pas de douche, juste une baignoire. Bon, bien sûr, les baignoires c'est très bien parce qu'on peut prendre des bains. Mais les baignoires c'est aussi très chiant pour se rincer les cheveux. Je finis en général par les rincer au lavabo et il n'y a rien de plus désagréable que de se rincer les cheveux dans le lavabo.  
Allez, j'essaye de ne pas me prendre la tête sur ce détail, et je vais me faire couler un long bain histoire de décompresser.

Après tout, je reviens à peine de mission, que j'avais déjà enchaînée sur une autre mission, il vont pas m'en remettre une tout de suite. Donc ce soir je me fait larve et je cocoone toute la soirée sous une grosse couverture. J'espère au passage qu'il y a des lits dignes de ce nom ici. Encore que je me sens tellement crevé que je pourrais presque dormir à même le sol. Presque… Je ne cracherais pas sur un bon lit quand même.

Voilà le programme pour ce soir. Et puis pour Heero… On verra bien. De toute manière je suis tellement crevé que même s'il vient, je doute qu'il réussisse à me réveiller.

Je trempe ma main dans l'eau pour en tester la température. Parfaite. J'envois valser mes vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce et je rentrer dans la baignoire.

Aaaah… Rien de tel qu'un bon bain après une mission stressante.  
En plus la pièce est bien chauffée.  
L'eau est à la température parfaite.  
Non franchement, c'est le pied.  
D'ailleurs je vais fermer les yeux pour pouvoir en profiter. Juste un instant, sinon je me connais je vais m'endormir.  
Juste, fermer les yeux quelques secondes…  
Pas longtemps…  
Comme ça…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Huum… Je suis bien là… Quoique, j'ai un peu froid sur le bout des doigts de pieds mais sinon ça va… Je remue un peu pour me remettre sous la couette. Un espèce de bruit d'eau me parvient. Depuis quand les couettes font « floc » ? J'ouvre lentement un œil et…  
Oh merde !  
Non mais c'est pas vrai, j'avais pourtant dit que je ne fermais les yeux que quelques secondes !  
Vu la température de l'eau, il a plutôt dû se passer plusieurs heures.  
Pourquoi personne n'est venu me réveiller aussi ?  
Réflexion faite, non. Je préfère encore que personne ne soit rentré alors que je dormais dans mon bain.  
Zut j'ai faillit faire tomber de l'eau en me relevant.  
Il n'y a rien pour m'essuyer les pieds en plus, je vais réussir à me casser la gueule sur le carrelage.  
Ô miracle, deux serviettes trônent sur le lavabo. J'enroule rapidement ma masse de cheveux dans l'une et je commence à me sécher avec l'autre.  
C'est bizarre, je ne me souvenais pas les avoir vues tout à l'heure.  
Tiens d'ailleurs, où sont mes vêtements… ?  
Ah ! Trouvés ! Ils sont… Ils sont regroupés dans un coin de la pièce et impeccablement pliés.  
Depuis quand les vêtements sont impeccablement bien pliés quand on les balance au hasard dans une pièce ?  
… Et merde…

Je me rhabille en quatrième vitesse et je sors.  
Allons bon, toutes les portes se ressemblent dans ce minuscule couloir.  
Bon testons la première porte. Il y a… Un mur… Bon, la pièce est murée, d'accord.  
Seconde porte… Une pièce vide avec quelques moutons de poussière.  
Je sais déjà que je hais cette planque. Et puis c'est pas pour dire mais elle m'a l'air extrêmement petite. Comment on va faire pour tenir tous dedans ?  
Troisième porte.

_- _Oups… Excuse Heero…

Allongé sur le lit, il lève les yeux de son laptop pour me regarder.  
Ben dis donc… Il se fait pas chier… La pièce est relativement spacieuse et surtout elle possède un grand lit. Il y aussi une fenêtre assez grande en face du lit. Bon il a tiré les rideaux mais vu qu'ils ont l'air bien mités on voit un peu au travers.

_- _Tu peux te faire réchauffer le reste du dîner.

Uh ?

_- _Ok.

Bon… Ils m'ont pas attendu pour le repas… Pas grave…

_- _Uh… Je voulais te demander…C'est toi qui es entré dans la salle de bain ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être aussi rouge qu'un homard ?  
Et pourquoi je me sens gêné puisque de toute manière il doit être la personne à m'avoir vu le plus souvent à poil ?  
Il me dévisage un moment avant de répondre.

_- _Non c'est Quatre.

Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je me sens soulagé.

_- _Il voulait voir ce que tu faisais et tu ne répondais pas alors il est entré. Comme tu paraissais profondément endormi il t'a laissé.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens encore plus stupide quand il le dit ?  
Tiens mais au fait…

_- _Il a fait comment pour entrer ? J'avais verrouillé la porte ?

C'est quoi ce regard blasé ? J'ai le droit de savoir quand même. C'est pour ma culture générale de voleur raté.

_- _Ce genre de verrou se crochète avec n'importe quoi. Je crois qu'il a pris un ciseau.

Quatre, le gentleman cambrioleur.

_- _Et il est où au fait ?

Il repose son regard sur son écran.

_- _Parti.

Parti ?  
Comment ça parti ?

_- _Uh… Mais il est parti où ?

Il tape un truc.

_- _Il fait une mission avec Trowa et Wu Fei ce soir. On les rejoins demain soir.

_- _Quoi ? Mais il sort à peine d'une mission ! C'est totalement stupide !

Il hausse les épaules.  
Minute.  
Je suis seul avec Heero jusqu'à ce qu'on les rejoigne demain ?  
…  
Bon bah au moins je suis pratiquement sûr d'être fixé sur nos rendez-vous de nuit…

_- _Et… Elle est où ma chambre ?

Il me fixe un moment.  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?

_- _Ici.

Ici ?  
Par « ici » il entend… Ici ?

_- _Quoi ? Mais…!

Il attend que je finisse ma phrase. Oui mais bon... En fait j'ai pas tellement envie de paraître encore plus con que d'habitude en lui disant que non je n'ai pas envie de dormir dans le même lit que le type avec qui je couche.

_- _Euh… C'est… Il y a d'autres pièces pourtant non ?

Je me suis assez bien rattrapé pour une fois.

_- _Non. Les autres pièces sont soit murées, soit délabrées et il n'y a aucun autre lit. Mais si tu veux il reste la cuisine et la salle de bain.

Parfait. Je me sentais justement pas assez stupide.

_- _Pourquoi ils nous ont envoyé dans une planque aussi petite ?

Il se remet à taper.

_- _Parce qu'il était prévu dès le départ que deux d'entre nous seulement restent et que donc une planque plus grande n'était pas nécessaire. Tu devrais aller manger maintenant.

Certes… Bon, ok.  
Il faudra quand même qu'on m'explique un jour si je suis parano ou si je passe réellement pour un con à chaque fois qu'il me parle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rgnmm… Dodo…  
Où est-ce que je... Ah oui… La planque…  
Argh… ! Ma mâchoire vient de craquer au beau milieu de mon bâillement… Je déteste quand ça fait ça.  
Je chope le réveil qui se trouve de mon côté du lit histoire de pouvoir me situer rapidement.

Minuit et dix minutes.

… Ok…  
Bon… A croire que je suis réglé pour me réveiller dans ces eaux là.  
Je repose le réveil en essayant de décrisper mon bras et juste avant de me rallonger je vois l'heure changer sur le cadran.

Il est très exactement, minuit et onze minutes.

Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais… Il y a quelque chose qui se tend… En moi je veux dire.  
C'est pas que j'ai peur, s'il ne se passe rien je m'en fiche et s'il se passe quelque chose… Et ben tant pis. On recommencera comme avant et puis voilà tout.  
Non c'est plutôt une sorte… d'appréhension je pense. J'ai envie de savoir. De pouvoir me fixer, ça fait deux semaines que je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en est donc…  
De toute manière j'ai rien à perdre à chercher à savoir.

Je me retourne alors dans le lit, pour lui faire face. Je me tends légèrement quand je vois qu'il n'est pas le moins du monde endormis et qu'il me fixe.  
On doit avoir un rythme de sommeil un peu bizarre pour être tout le temps réveillé à cette heure là.

Je reste immobile, j'attends qu'il bouge en premier, comme d'habitude. Je ne le vois pas bouger mais j'entends le bruit des draps qui se froissent. Je sens ma gorge qui se serre un peu. S'il pouvait se dépêcher ou être un peu plus explicite, histoire que je sois fixé une bonne fois pour toute !

… J'ai l'impression que je n'avais qu'à le demander.  
Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour glisser aussi vite sur les draps, mais il n'est plus qu'à un centimètre de mon corps, et son nez frôle le mien. Je sens une de ses mains passer sur ma hanche et me tirer vers lui. Mon bassin est collé au sien. Il y a quelque chose d'électrisant dans ce contact.  
Est-ce que ce genre de contact m'a manqué ?

Hmm… Il vient de plonger dans mon cou. Je sens son nez et sa bouche sur ma peau. C'est tellement léger… Je sens juste quelques contacts et sa respiration. Ses mains sont en train de me caresser le dos. Hmmm…  
Une de ses jambes se faufile entre les miennes.

Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite.  
Je crois que ça m'a manqué.  
Tous ces petits contacts… En fait je pense que si on m'en laissait le choix, je ne voudrais pas qu'on y mettre fin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il a toujours la tête dans mon cou.  
Mais sans aucun baiser, mordillage, coup de dent ou qu'une langue se soit faite un peu baladeuse.  
Rien.

…  
Je sais, je suis responsable du fait qu'on ait écourté notre dernière partie de jambe en l'air… Mais bon, la punition a assez duré là non ?

Il finit, enfin, par relever la tête. Histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne replonge pas, je passe une main dans ses cheveux, prêt à le tirer à tout moment. Mais mon cou ne semble plus l'intéresser, du peu que je vois, il semble me regarder.  
Je me mets à tortiller des pieds sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse qui attend qu'on lui donne son cadeau.

Ca y est, il incline la tête. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment de raison vu qu'on ne se distingue ni l'un ni l'autre, je ferme les yeux. Je vais enfin avoir de nouveau droit aux super-baisers made in Heero. Je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille, mais il a une de ces techniques pour embrasser… J'ai pas vraiment matière pour comparer mais, disons qu'il a réussi une fois à me donner une érection rien qu'en m'embrassant. Je pense que c'est suffisamment parlant quand à sa technique…

Ca y est, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. J'ai beau rester immobile, tout mon intérieur frétille. Oh que oui, ses baisers m'ont manqué. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte qu'il passe la vitesse supérieur parce que…

Uh… Pardon ? Il s'éloigne ?  
Je… Quoi ?  
Mais ça se fait pas stopper un baiser comme ça !  
Surtout que là il n'y avait rien ! Il a juste posé ses lèvres.  
Non mais ça va pas du tout ça ! Et les longs baisers avec sa langue qui essayent de m'ausculter les amygdales ils sont partis où ? En vacances ?

Ah, il se rapproche. En même temps il a plutôt intérêt parce que je ne suis pas prêt de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.  
Nouveau baiser.  
Un peu plus de pression sur mes lèvres, un peu plus long, mais il garde obstinément sa langue dans sa bouche. Bon, d'accord. Il veut peut-être y aller progressivement pour une fois, ok…

Il suit la ligne de ma mâchoire en remontant vers mon oreille. Hmmm, oui… Vers la nuque, vers la nuque… Et non… Encore une fois il descend directement vers ma gorge. Il s'attarde un moment sur le début de mon sternum avant de remonter.

Troisième baiser.  
J'ouvre la bouche et lui la ferme. On ne va pas s'en sortir…  
Mais il a quoi ce soir ? D'habitude c'est impossible de lui faire garder sa langue dans la bouche.  
Ca commence à m'agacer. Un peu. Non, ça m'agace. C'est quoi ? Un vengeance pour la dernière fois ?

Quatrième baiser. Toujours rien.  
Bon, on va pas y passer la soirée non plus. Quand môssieur veut quelque chose il le prend alors pour une fois que je veux quelque chose de précis…  
Je nous fais rouler et je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui.  
Il bouge pas. Il doit être surpris. Bon pour le coup je me sens un peu gêné moi…  
Je me penche lentement vers lui. Ben oui je regrette mais moi je n'arrive à être aussi direct que lui. Enfin aussi direct qu'il l'est habituellement. Moi il faut que… j'y aille petit à petit.  
J'appuie mes bras au-dessus de sa tête et je continue de me pencher. J'en profite aussi pour occasionner quelques frottements qui pourraient presque avoir l'air innocents. Presque… Mais bon, c'est histoire de lui faire bien comprendre où je veux en venir. Parce que s'il se met en tête de me refaire le même numéro que tout à l'heure je vais finir par m'énerver.

Je ne distingue pas grand chose dans l'obscurité mais je pense que son nez est à quelques millimètres du mien. Je laisse passer une dizaine de secondes avant de l'embrasser.

Mouais…  
Il y met beaucoup de mauvaise volonté à mon goût.  
Il réponds à peine au…  
Ah ? Il daigne enfin participer.  
Je dirais même qu'il essaye d'avoir plus de contrôle sur le baiser.  
Hmmm… Une de ses mains caresse ma nuque…  
Je m'intéresse un peu plus à sa lèvre inférieure pour arriver enfin à approfondir le baiser.  
J'y ajoute mon attaque secrète : le petit coup de langue. Très sournois comme attaque secrète, elle ne m'a jamais fait perdre ce genre de combat.  
J'attends la réaction et… ? Et… ? Et…?

Héhéhé…  
Duo win !  
Môssieur Heero Yuy a enfin daigné ouvrir la bouche et se servir de sa langue.

Hmm… Vouiiii…  
Je serais un chat, je ronronnerais à pleine mécanique.  
Je serais un chien, je battrais la queue à tout va.  
Je serais un oiseau, je piupiuterais à en péter une vitre.

J'ai peut-être l'air parfaitement ridicule aux yeux du monde à m'extasier pour un baiser mais j'en ai rien à secouer. Le monde ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être embrassé par lui.  
Bon… Il est vrai que je n'ai en fait aucun autre baiser auquel comparer les siens… Mais après tout si quelqu'un veut venir me prouver qu'il embrasse mieux que lui ce ne serait pas pour me déranger.

Il nous fait rouler sur le lit. Je le laisse faire, s'il veut se donner l'air d'être celui qui domine.  
Hinhin… J'ai bien dis « se donner l'air », parce que j'arrive moi aussi à le dominer tout en étant en-dessous. Nan mais oh, c'est pas parce que c'est lui qui me pénètre que je dois être le gentil petit dominé.  
On a bien essayé d'inverser les rôles une fois, mais ça n'a pas dû lui plaire. Ou du moins pas autant. Enfin, disons que depuis cette fois-là il me laisse rarement le temps d'envisager cette possibilité.

En tout cas pour le moment je me fiche de savoir lequel domine le plus l'autre.  
J'ai eu mon baiser, alors je suis d'accord pour le laisser faire ce qu'il veut tant qu'il continue à m'embrasser.

Arf… Il s'arrête trop vite à mon goût… Je l'ai connu meilleur en apnée, mais bon… Ses mains remontent lentement sur mon torse, retirant mon tee-shirt. Une fois qu'il l'a totalement enlevé il le jette dans un coin de la chambre. Sympa… On voit bien que c'est pas lui qui ira le chercher…  
Il descend vers ma gorge. Vers la nuque… Vers la nuque…  
Vouiii…

_- _Hmmmm…

Rah, zut ! Ca m'a échappé !  
Il s'arrête un moment, sans doute surpris. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer.  
Je sais pas pourquoi… Mais j'avais pas envie qu'il sache que la nuque était un de mes points sensibles.  
Pas que j'aie peur qu'il s'en serve. Mais, je crois que je trouve ça un peu trop intime.  
C'est un peu stupide parce qu'il nous arrive d'être assez intimes dans nos caresses certaines nuits.  
Mais… Je sais pas… Peut-être que j'essayais de garder une certaine distance malgré tout…  
Enfin pour le coup c'est raté. Roh et puis tant pis…  
On verra bien ce qu'il fera de cette découverte.

Pour le moment il est descend plus bas que la nuque.  
Vers mon torse.  
Et puis plus bas…  
Plus bas…  
Encore plus bas…  
Toujours plus bas…  
…  
Pas plus bas que ça ?

Et bien non, apparemment, il n'a pas envie de descendre plus bas pour le moment.  
Il se redresse pour m'embrasser. D'abord longuement et profondément. Et puis le suivant est moins profond. Et ils le sont de moins en moins. Jusqu'à ce que les baisers soient de simples contacts, presque sans mouvements de la part de nos lèvres.

Wow, il vient de ma faire la même chose que tout à l'heure mais en sens inverse…  
Je… J'ai du mal à le comprendre ce soir. Il a rarement pris autant son temps.  
Bon après tout c'est agréable aussi.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi et me tire contre lui. Il remonte aussi la couverture et nous recouvre.  
Hmmm… Je suis au chaud et ses doigts caressent ma nuque… Je suis bien…  
Je l'embrasse, légèrement, comme il faisait tout à l'heure. Après tout, dans ce genre de cadre c'est très agréable comme baiser.  
Uh ? Il vient de m'embrasser sur le nez… Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait jamais fait ça ?  
Il dépose un deuxième baiser sur ma joue et un troisième sur ma paupière.  
Je me sens détendu… Je suis bien…

…  
Je crois que je n'en voudrais pas plus ce soir.  
Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas la bonne ambiance pour du sexe.  
C'est trop…Je sais pas… D'habitude entre nous c'est spontané, rapide, presque brutal tellement c'est pressé parfois alors…  
C'est assez loin de l'atmosphère de ce soir. Ou bien alors c'est que je n'en ai tout simplement plus envie.

Je me sers un peu plus contre lui et je cale ma tête dans son cou. J'embrasse sa peau deux ou trois fois, à peine, et puis je bouine tout simplement dans son cou. Ses doigts ont recommencé à chatouiller ma nuque.  
Hmmm… Finalement je ne suis pas déçu qu'il ait découvert ce point là…  
Je suis bien… Je suis détendu… J'ai un peu de mal à garder mes paupières ouvertes… Allez, je vais les fermer, juste une minute, pour me reposer les yeux… Juste une minute…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hmmm…  
Il fait chaud…  
Ma bouche est un peu pâteuse…  
Il y a quelque chose sur ma nuque et sur ma hanche…  
J'ouvre lentement un œil.  
… Et merde…

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que je me suis endormis !  
J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop…  
J'ai un peu bougé dans mon sommeil et j'ai maintenant la tête appuyé sur son torse.

Quelle heure peut-il être ?  
Si je bouge je risque peut-être de le réveiller… Bon en même temps, connaissant la bête, je l'imagine mal en train de dormir profondément quand il y a quelqu'un à côté de lui. Déformation professionnelle.  
Je m'éloigne un peu de lui.  
Uh ?  
Ah ben si, il dort.  
Bon, en même temps il doit s'agir d'un sommeil léger, il se réveillera vite mais se rendormira tout aussi vite.

Je m'éloigne un peu plus, dégageant sa main qui est restée sur ma nuque, l'autre sur la hanche ne me gène pas trop.  
Alors… Il est exactement… Quatre heures six ?  
Oula… Il n'est jamais resté après deux heures et demi d'après ce que je me rappelle… Bon en même temps là on est dans le même lit, mais quand même… Et puis il ne s'endormait pas avant.

Uh ?  
Il fait bien clair dans cette chambre ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'arrivais presque à voir son visage.  
Oh, ça vient de la fenêtre. Je me redresse pour mieux voir ce qui nous éclaire comme ça. Bon… En même temps à travers les rideaux, on voit pas grand chose… Mais quelques rayons blancs passent à travers le tissu.  
Il semblerait que les nuages se soient dissipés et que la lune se soit décidée à briller.

Sa main glisse sur ma hanche. Merde. J'espère que ça ne l'a pas réveillé.  
Je me tourne vers lui pour le regarder. Apparemment ça n'a pas ébranlé son sommeil.  
Ouf…  
Une main remonte sur ma hanche tandis que j'entends un soupir accompagné du bruit des draps.  
Argh, j'ai parlé trop vite. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?  
Dans le coup je reste bêtement là à le regarder se réveiller.

Il ouvre durement les yeux. L'a pas l'air très content de se réveiller.  
Aïe, aïe, aïe… L'heure de nos rendez-vous de nuit étant passé, est-qu'il va retourner en mode habituel et me passer un savon ?  
Il me regarde un moment d'un air un peu grincheux et passe la main dans ses cheveux. L'est grognon au réveil, ça c'est sûr. Mais en même temps… Il assez drôle avec son air ronchon... Je n'arrive pas à retenir le grand sourire qui étire mes lèvres.  
Oups. Il l'a remarqué et vu le regard qu'il me lance, ça lui plait pas trop que je me foute de sa gueule comme ça. Je me mords la lèvre et regarde ailleurs… Enfin, juste le temps qu'il ne fasse plus attention à moi. Ben oui, je ne l'ai jamais vu au réveil, ça m'intrigue.  
Il regarde à son tour les rideaux qui laissent passer quelques rayons de lune. C'est dingue la faculté qu'il a de regarder longuement quelque chose, tout en donnant l'air de s'en foutre royalement.  
Il me regarde à nouveau et puis il me pousse pour pouvoir lire l'heure sur le réveil.

Gloups…  
Je l'entends soupirer.  
Je me demande quand même ce qu'il va faire ? Se rouler en boule à l'autre bout du lit pour me signifier qu'on reprend tous les deux nos places respectives ?  
Il se rallonge effectivement, mais à la même place que tout à l'heure.  
Ah bon ? C'est à moi d'aller émigrer à l'autre bout du lit ? Et ben, on peut pas dire qu'il soit très…  
Uh ? Il semblerait que je vienne de me faire plaquer contre le matelas. J'avais oublié sa main sur ma hanche tiens.

_- _Dors. On doit se lever tôt demain.

… Ca me fait bizarre de l'entendre parler « de nuit ».Bon ok, la dernière fois aussi on avait parlé, un peu. Mais la dernière fois c'était ma faute, alors que là… Ben là il n'avait pas plus de raison que ça pour parler, non ?

Bon, en tout cas il m'a dit de dormir, et vu les journées crevantes que je viens de m'enfiler je ne vais pas refuser. Enfin en théorie…  
J'aimais bien la façon dont on dormait tout à l'heure. C'était bien…Je glisse sur le matelas pour me rapprocher un peu plus.  
Il me fixe. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est étonné ou si c'est son expression normale…  
Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, son autre main est de retour sur ma nuque. Ses doigts font des petits cercles sur ma peau.  
J'en ferme les yeux et je tortille mes orteils de plaisir. Je crois bien que je souris aussi… Mais c'est un tout petit sourire, il ne doit pas l'apercevoir dans l'obscurité.  
Uh ? Je ne sais pas s'il l'a vu mais en tout cas ses lèvres sont sur les miennes maintenant.

Une longue série de courts baisers c'est mieux qu'une courte série de longs baiser ?

Je crois qu'en temps normal j'aurais choisis la deuxième option. Mais ce soir, je trouve la première particulièrement agréable.  
Comme quoi, un peu d'intimité, même dans une relation aussi tordue que la notre ça peut aussi être agréable.  
Je me demande pourquoi ça lui a pris cette envie d'intimité ?  
C'est peut-être… A cause de ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois ?  
Peut-être qu'il pense que j'ai réagis comme ça à cause de… Parce que nos rapports étaient plus axés sexe qu'intimes.  
Enfin… Le sexe c'est intime aussi. Mais c'est pas la même intimité que maintenant.  
Encore que… Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause du manque d'intimité que je lui ai demandé de s'arrêter la dernière fois… Du moins je n'ai jamais ressenti un besoin d'intimité entre nous deux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas me plaindre, la situation actuelle me plait bien. Il arrête ses baisers un moment et m'attire vers lui. Je plonge instinctivement dans son cou. On est finalement dans la même position que tout à l'heure. C'est très bien comme position, j'ai dormi comme un bébé pendant un peu moins de quatre heures comme ça. Mais… Je n'ai plus trop envie de dormir.  
Bon, c'est vrai que je vais être complètement allumé demain avec le peu d'heures de sommeil que j'ai cumulé ces derniers jours. Mais j'y peux rien, j'ai plus du tout envie de dormir.  
C'est pas pour autant que je vais lui flinguer sa nuit à lui. Comme il l'a dit, on doit se lever tôt demain, dans approximativement deux heures même, alors le connaissant, il préfèrerait sûrement être un minimum reposé.  
En attendant c'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à faire… Juste rester comme ça, sans bouger. C'est pas très passionnant comme activité et en temps normal, vu tout le sommeil qu'il me manque, je tomberais raide endormi dans les cinq minutes. Mais ce soir je pense pas que ça va être possible.  
Je sais pas trop… Il y a quelque chose d'allumé en moi, et ça veut pas s'éteindre. Et tant que ça s'éteindra pas je pourrais pas m'endormir. Mais ça s'éteindra pas. Parce que si je voulais que ça s'éteigne il faudrait que je sorte de cette chambre.  
Or pour sortir de cette chambre il faudrait, un, que je réveille Heero, deux, que je trouve une explication plausible au fait de sortir d'ici, trois, que je veuille tout simplement sortir… Et je sais pas pourquoi je mets cette raison en troisième vu qu'elle a plutôt la première place.

Je saurais pas trop dire à quel mot référer ce truc allumé en moi. Bon en tout cas c'est pas un feu qui part du bas-ventre, bien au contraire. J'ai beau être étroitement scotché à un type avec qui je couche régulièrement, je n'ai pas la moindre érection. Bon, avec un peu de bonne volonté je pourrais en avoir une. Mais j'en n'ai pas envie…  
Pourtant ce petit bout de truc qui est allumé en moi est lié au fait que je sois avec lui. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Ce n'est pas de l'anxiété, je n'ai pas encore commencé à me poser une ribambelle de questions sur ce qui se passera une fois que le réveil aura sonné. Ce n'est pas non plus du plaisir. Oui cette intimité est agréable, mais elle ne m'empêcherait pas de dormir.  
Je pense que c'est une sorte de curiosité. Nos rapports de nuit n'ont jamais pris cette tournure alors… C'est quelque chose de nouveau et je ne sais pas si ça durera. Ca ne me dérangerais pas que ça dure. Enfin non, plutôt que ça revienne de temps en temps. En tout cas pour l'instant ça m'intrigue. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qui découvre quelque chose de nouveau. Bon, l'image est un peu stupide mais c'est ça. Je suis à peine plus âgé qu'un gamin, et je viens de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.  
Heero m'a fait découvrir beaucoup de choses « nouvelles » ces derniers temps… Mais pour une fois, cette chose nouvelle est calme. Il n'y a pas d'empressement ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors je peux y réfléchir. Ca doit être pour ça que la curiosité du moment ressort plus.

Pfffff, encore un truc tout sauf simple à ajouter à ma longue liste…

Le soupire s'échappe de ma bouche et je me rebouine dans son cou.  
Uh ? Je le pensais endormis. Ou du moins qu'il faisait semblant de l'être.  
Mais non. Suite à mon soupir il me caresse lentement la nuque du bout des doigts.  
Hmm… Je tortille mes doigts de pieds.  
Oups. Je ne pensais pas que ses pieds à lui étaient si près. Je les ai plus que frôlés en remuant les miens.  
… Ses pieds se frottent aux miens. C'est une réponse ? En tout cas c'est amusant… et assez agréable.  
On fait du frotti-frotta un moment, et puis bon… S'il ne dort pas je préfèrerais autant ne pas me contenter de ça. Je me redresse un peu pour être en face lui.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement que ses lèvres sont déjà sur mon front. Et puis sur ma paupière gauche. Et sur ma paupière droite. Sur ma joue. Sur mon nez. Sur ma bouche.  
Et puis plus bas, sur mon menton. Sur le haut de ma gorge. Sur le bas de ma gorge. Sur le creux juste avant mon sternum. Sur la poitrine.  
Et il s'arrête.

Je respire du plus calmement que je peux. Des grandes et profondes inspirations. Parce qu'il a la tête appuyée contre ma poitrine et que si je respire trop vite, ça ne sera pas agréable.  
J'essaye aussi de faire en sorte que mon cœur regagne son rythme habituel. Mais lentement. Parce qu'il a l'oreille collée là où bat mon cœur, donc c'est qu'il veut l'entendre battre. Alors, j'essaye de faire en sorte que mon cœur se remette à battre normalement, mais qu'il regagne son rythme lentement.

On reste comme ça un moment. Allongé l'un contre l'autre. Et puis il se détache et il se relève. Je me penche vers lui avant qu'il soit totalement redressé.  
Aïe. Collision nasale. Il y a un truc qui cloche, dans le noir on n'a jamais eu aucun problème pour s'embrasser et là dès qu'on se voit un peu on se loupe.  
Un murmure de rire s'échappe de ma bouche. Uh ? Je divague où il a souri ? Ouais, il peut toujours essayer de noyer le poisson en m'embrassant, je l'ai vu ce sourire.  
Il ne pourra pas me faire… Ah… Oui, sauf si évidemment… Sauf s'il s'attaque au point qu'il a été ravi de découvrir cette nuit… Noon, pas la nuque…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on continue à faire ça. Les baisers, les frotti-frotta, les mains dans les cheveux, les moments à rester juste allongés l'un contre l'autre… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on fait ça. Mais je viens de remarquer que je le voyais un peu plus nettement.  
Enfin je crois… Non, j'en suis sûr. Je le vois mieux que… Enfin je le vois de mieux en mieux.  
Je me demande qu'elle heure il est ?  
Il m'embrasse. Je nous fait rouler un peu pour qu'il soit à peu près au-dessus de moi. Opération réussie, je peux en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil au réveil.

Six heures huit.

My god…  
Ca fait deux heures qu'on… Et dans une vingtaine de minutes le réveil sonnera et…  
Il nous fait rouler dans le sens inverse jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à nouveau allongé l'un contre l'autre. On recommence à s'embrasser, après tout ça fait deux heures qu'on fait ça.

Dans une vingtaine de minutes… qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Est-ce qu'après cette nuit ça va être facile de regagner nos places habituelles ?  
Bon, après tout il n'y a jamais eu de problème quand nous couchions ensemble et que nous nous retrouvions ensuite le lendemain matin.  
Sauf que là on n'a pas couché ensemble.  
Sauf que là on va être seuls tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve les autres en milieu d'après-midi.  
Sauf que là le réveil va sonner et qu'on sera encore en train de s'embrasser.  
…  
Mais comment on va réussir à retrouver nos places ?  
Je le sens très mal ce coup-là…  
Pfff… C'est pour ça que j'aime pas quand les choses changent…

Lui il continue. Bon après tout il a raison. De toute manière je ne peux pas brusquement me détacher de lui et aller me rouler en boule dans un coin du lit jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne.  
Et si on arrête… Ben on restera quand même collés l'un à l'autre alors je me demande si ça changera quelque chose…  
Et puis j'ai pas à m'en vouloir puisque depuis minuit on était parti pour dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au matin !  
…  
J'espère qu'on va vite retrouver nos places dès que le réveil sonnera…

En attendant il vaut mieux que j'arrête de me prendre la tête pour rien, on voit bien où ça m'a mené la dernière fois.  
Arrrh… Non !  
Il faut que j'arrête de penser tout simplement !

Juste me concentrer sur mon corps. Et sur le sien. Sur ses mains et ses doigts. Sur ses lèvres. Sur ses yeux.  
Je ne les avais jamais aussi bien vu ses yeux. En même temps c'est normal, on n'était jamais resté ensemble jusqu'au levé du jour.  
Argh, non. J'ai dit que j'arrêtais de réfléchir.  
J'ai simplement à me concentrer sur ce long baiser et…

_- _Biip, biip, biip, biip, biip…

Uh ? Quoi ? Non, déjà ? Mais… Ca fait pas vingt minutes là ! Si ?  
…  
Pourtant… Heero ne stoppe pas le baiser pour autant…  
Mais il le faudrait… Parce qu'il faut que j'éteigne le réveil… Et qu'il faut qu'on regagne nos places.

Il s'éloigne enfin. Je me retourne et j'éteins le réveil.  
Ok… Le réveil est éteint… Et maintenant je fais quoi ?  
Allez, vite, une idée !  
Ah oui ! S'étirer ! Je vais m'étirer longuement, ça me fera gagner du temps et… Et pour le reste on verra bien.

Je me tends jusqu'au bout des pieds et je lève les bras. Je case aussi un grognement qui se transforme en bâillement. Et je ferme les yeux. Maintenant c'est à lui de trouver quelque chose. Je le sens bouger. J'attends encore un moment et puis j'ouvre les yeux. Il est en train de prendre ses affaires là où il les avait entassé. Il me jette un coup d'œil.

_- _On doit être parti dans une demie-heure. Tu peux prendre ta douche en premier.

Je m'assois sur le lit.

_- _Okay…

Je le regarde sortir de la chambre.  
C'est sûr qu'il n'a eu aucun problème pour retrouver son rôle de jour…  
Je dois avouer avoir un peu plus de mal. J'ai l'impression de sentir encore ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Et il y aussi toute la fatigue qui me tombe dessus. Vivement ce soir…  
Et vivement cet après-midi qu'on retrouve les autres aussi… Parce que tant qu'on ne les aura pas retrouvé, je crois que j'aurais un peu de mal à rentrer dans mon rôle…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aaaah… Quelle journée… Je vais m'endormir comme une masse tout à l'heure. En attendant je retiens Quatre qui m'a donné la corvée de vaisselle…

Bon… En résumé ça c'est plutôt bien passé aujourd'hui… Ce matin c'était un peu tendu mais bon… disons que le pire a sûrement été les trois heures de voiture pendant lesquelles j'ai pas réussi à prononcer un seul mot. Ca c'est sûr que ce matin, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à retrouver ma place de jour. Mais dès qu'on a retrouvé les autres c'était bon.  
Et… ça m'a rassuré.  
Que je retrouve ma place habituelle. Qu'il soit lui aussi à sa place habituelle. Que la nuit dernière n'ait pas interféré sur notre comportement.  
Oui j'ai trouvé ça rassurant.  
…  
Encore que…  
Enfin si ! Bien sûr que si ! Et d'ailleurs c'est bien que ce soit comme ça.  
… Mais ça m'a quand même fait bizarre. Qu'il m'ignore comme il l'a fait toute la journée, que je l'indiffère ou que je l'agace, alors que la nuit dernière on…

Mes doits touchent ma gorge et remonte vers ma nuque, laissant une traînée d'eau savonneuse.

Alors que la nuit dernière il…

_- _Moi j'ai peur que ça soit louche Heero. Si on se fait repérer on n'a presque aucune chance de réussir à sortir de là…

Je sursaute. L'assiette que je tenais tombe dans l'évier dans un grand bruit. Heureusement elle n'a pas l'air fêlée.  
Quatre et Heero viennent d'entrer dans la pièce avec différents papiers dans les mains.

_- _Tu t'en sors Duo ?

Non. Laver la vaisselle dépasse mes capacités mentales.  
J'aime beaucoup Quatre. Et je sais que ce genre de questions à l'aspect totalement inutile sont une forme de gentillesse. Je sais aussi qu'il m'arrive de poser des questions tout aussi connes.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent me taper sur les nerfs ses questions quand je suis crevé.  
Enfin bon… Il n'a rien fait non plus pour que je me défoule sur lui…

Il sort quelques stylos d'un tiroir et me regarde avec un sourire, attendant sa réponse.

_- _Pour l'instant ça va. Quand vous verrez de l'eau inonder le couloir c'est que je commencerais à être dépassé.

Il secoue la tête en souriant. Heero… ne fait rien. Enfin je ne le regarde pas non plus. Il n'a pas soupiré en tout cas. Mais peut-être qu'il a roulé des yeux ou n'importe quoi d'autre. On peut clairement exprimer son mépris en silence.  
Armés de leurs crayons, ils repartent.

…  
Je me sens fatigué. Un peu lassé. Ca doit être le manque de sommeil.  
J'expédie le reste de la vaisselle le plus rapidement possible. Je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien. Si en plus ça peut rendre mes idées un peu plus claires, ça serait encore mieux. Je laisse le torchon sur une chaise et je sors dans la cuisine, direction : la chambre !  
Je jette un coup d'œil dans le salon en passant. Wu Fei, Heero et Quatre ont le nez penché vers divers documents. Trowa n'est pas là. Peut-être qu'il se douche. Ou alors qu'il dort.  
Quatre m'aperçoit et me fait un sourire.

_- _Tu as finis Duo ?

Non, non, j'en ai fait que la moitié et j'ai laissé tout le reste.

_- _Yep. Bon je suppose que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. De toute manière, même si c'était le cas, je ne vous demande pas votre avis, vais aller me coucher, je suis claqué.

Quatre se met à bailler.

_- _Toi ? Tu es claqué ? Tu devrais t'estimer d'avoir pu au moins te reposer hier soir…

Me reposer ? Hier soir ? Mais bien sûr…

_- _Ben ouais mais justement, j'ai pas très bien…

Mes yeux se posent sur Heero une demi-seconde.  
Merde, non ! Ne pas le regarder !

_- _…Dormis.

J'entends Quatre pouffer de rire.

_- _Quoi c'est si terrible de dormir à côté d'Heero ?

Quand tu as envie de dormir, oui…

_- _Je suis pas habitué à dormir à côté de quelqu'un. Ca a dû me stresser.

Quoi ? C'est vrai, je suis pas habitué à dormir à côté de quelqu'un. Et ça pourrait très bien me stresser. Sauf qu'hier j'étais tout sauf stressé…  
Quatre a pas l'air très convaincu quand même.  
Bon… J'en rajoute une couche alors…

_- _Hey, je dormais à côté d'un type qui a des réflexes de tueur. J'avais le droit de m'en faire un peu non ?

Et ben voilà. D'une pierre deux coups. Je détourne l'attention de Quatre et en plus je montre bien à Heero que je suis totalement retourné à mon rôle de jour. C'est pas très compliqué, pour retrouver ma place habituelle, il suffit que je le fasse chier…  
Sauf que cette fois je me suis forcé à le faire.  
Sauf que cette fois ça m'a agacé de le faire.  
Je me sens fatigué…

_- _Oh arrête Duo. Tu dis ça comme si tu avais eu peur qu'Heero te saute dessus pendant ton sommeil.

Je n'arrive pas à répondre tout de suite.  
Pourquoi la majorité de cette discussion est à double sens ?  
J'ai eu peur ? Oula non… J'attendais que ça plutôt.  
Bon il serait temps de clore la conversation.  
Je me contente de tirer la langue à Quatre et je sors.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre. Notre chambre… Puisque les autres ont laissé la seule chambre commune. Bon en même temps je les comprends, ils sont arrivés dans cette planque en premier. Premiers arrivés, premiers servis. Et puis j'ai déjà fait chambre commune avec Heero quelques fois. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé à chaque fois, alors je suppose que cette fois-ci non plus. Enfin j'espère, parce qu'hier on état dans la même chambre et que ça ne l'a pas empêché de…  
Non j'espère vraiment qu'il ne se passera rien. J'ai eu suffisamment de mal à retourner dans mon rôle aujourd'hui alors…  
…  
Mon rôle…  
C'est quoi déjà mon rôle ? Ah oui, le faire chier.  
…  
Enfin pas exactement. Disons que ma façon d'être l'énerve. Il n'aime pas que je parle continuellement et il n'apprécie pas mon humour. Qu'il aille se faire voir, c'est pas pour bien s'entendre qu'on s'est regroupés, c'est pour être plus efficaces. Moi quand je parle, ça me détend. S'il est pas content c'est la même chose.  
Enfin… En temps normal ça me détend… En ce moment ça ne me détend pas trop de le faire. Au contraire même, ça me stresse. Forcément, je me force à parler et à rigoler alors…  
Ca m'énerve d'ailleurs d'avoir à me forcer. Au départ je faisais ça pour ma pomme, il n'y avait pas de problème. Mais si je dois me forcer…  
En même temps je suis pris dans un cercle vicieux. Si j'arrête d'agir comme ça, Heero va sûrement se demander ce qui se passe et il va se dire que ça a sûrement un lien avec ce qu'on fait la nuit. Et alors…  
Et alors il mettra sûrement fin à tout ça.

Je rentre dans la chambre. Elle est plutôt grande. On n'a pas encore choisi les lits… Bon en même temps on n'a jamais choisi les lits alors… Je prends celui qui est sous la fenêtre et je m'allonge dessus.

…Est-ce que ça m'ennuierait qu'on arrête de coucher ensemble ?  
Il y a une dizaine de jours, j'étais persuadé que non. Et pourtant je sais que ça m'a manqué, j'en ai eu la certitude hier soir.  
D'ailleurs je dis que ça m'ennuierait qu'on arrête de coucher ensemble, mais on ne fait pas que coucher ensemble.  
Enfin depuis hier nos rapports ne se limitent plus au sexe. Est-ce que ça m'ennuierait qu'on arrête aussi pour ça ?  
… Je pense que oui. C'était agréable hier soir. Je me sentais bien… Détendu…  
Détendu ?  
Hm… Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me sens détendu avec lui. Parfois quand il reste après qu'on ait couché ensemble je me sens bien. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention.  
Donc en fait, sans parler, sans plaisanter et sans le faire chier, j'arrive à me sentir bien avec lui.  
…  
C'est peut-être pour ça que ça m'agace de me forcer à faire tout ça. Parce que finalement, je n'ai pas besoin de faire tout ça pour me sentir bien avec lui. En même temps j'aime parler et j'aime plaisanter. Mais si me forcer à le faire quand je n'en ai pas envie et que ça ne m'apporte rien…

Pfffff… J'en ai marre.  
Allez, fini les réflexions. Je vais me vider la tête avec un bouquin et pour le reste, on verra demain. J'y verrais peut-être un peu plus clair avec une bonne nuit de sommeil derrière moi.  
J'ouvre mon bouquin à l'endroit où j'en était resté tout à l'heure. C'est un livre que j'ai trouvé sur un banc dans une station service où on s'est arrêté dans la matinée. Bon c'est pas un bouquin passionnant, mais au moins il m'occupe l'esprit. Et puis l'avantage avec les livres c'est que comme on est censé être occupé, premièrement on vous fout la paix et deuxièmement, dans mon cas on ne s'étonne pas de mon silence. Ce live m'a été très utile pendant le trajet en voiture de ce matin.

Je lis depuis une dizaine de minutes quand la porte s'ouvre. Je daigne décoller les yeux de mon livre.  
Heero…  
Je le regarde entrer dans la chambre. Son cou est humide et quelques gouttes tombent des ses cheveux. Sortie de douche ? Il s'approche de l'autre lit.

_- _Uh… Ca ne te dérange pas que j'aie choisi les lits ?

Il se retourne et me regarde.  
Gulps…

_- _Non.

Bon, tant mieux. Je me replonge dans mon livre. Enfin disons plutôt que je fais semblant de me replonger dedans. J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur les mots qui défilent.

_- _Pour ce que ça change de toute façon.

Gné ?

_- _Pourquoi tu…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase.  
Sa bouche est contre la mienne.  
Sa langue est sur la mienne.  
Et son corps est collé au mien.

Deubeul gné.

Bon alors, analysons la situation. Tout d'abord comment il fait pour se déplacer aussi vite ? Doit pas être constitué normalement ce gus…  
Ensuite… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent obligé de balancer mon livre à travers la pièce ?  
Et enfin... Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond dans sa petite caboche ?  
Il me fait quoi là ? Il est à peine huit heures ! Le soleil n'est même pas couché !  
Je ne capte plus rien…

Il me pousse sur le matelas, il m'écrase un peu au passage. Je sens ses doigts s'énerver sur les boutons de mon habit.  
Non mais… ! Il a fondu un plomb le pauvre petit ! Et si jamais les autres entraient !

_- _Alors ? C'est si terrible de dormir avec moi ?

… Uh… J'aimerais savoir, depuis quand il m'embrasse de jour et depuis quand on parle dans ces moment là.

_- _Je… Quoi ?

Il se penche vers mon oreille.

_- _Tu n'as pas répondu à la question de Quatre. Dormir avec moi est-ce si terrible que ça ?

Je suis censé répondre quoi ?  
Bien sûr. On s'envoie en l'air régulièrement et j'ai passé la nuit dernière dans tes bras mais c'est vraiment horrible que d'être dans le même lit que toi.  
Nan mais l'autre…  
Bon, il serait temps de stopper le casse ici. Il doit être fatigué, il va tout simplement aller dormir et tout se passera bien.  
Je le repousse et j'essaye de me redresser. Mais môssieur semble décider à rester où il est.  
Alors comme ça il veut qu'on parle ? Et bah très bien. Pour ma part, puisqu'il fait encore jour, je n'ai aucune raison de me comporter différemment de tout à l'heure. Donc jusqu'à preuve du contraire il avoir affaire au Duo qu'il a l'habitude de mépriser.

_- _Mais… Mais bordel Heero t'as vu l'heure ?

Il a pas l'air perturbé pour un sou.

_- _Oui. Et ?

Mais il me fait quoi ce soir ?

_- _Et ? Mais Heero il est super tôt ! Il fait même encore jour !

Il essaye de s'approcher. Je le tiens à distance.

_- _Et alors ?

Le pauvre… Ca doit être le surmenage et le stress… Ca l'a fait complètement disjoncter…

_- _Vue ta réaction hier soir, je pensais que tu aimais le changement.

…  
Bon, oui… C'est vrai que hier j'ai apprécié le changement…  
Mais… Mais non ! Là ça va pas être possible ! Il est trop tôt, je suis pas habitué à ce que ça se passe aussi tôt !  
J'arrive de moins en moins à le repousser.

_- _Là n'est pas la question… Je suis désolé mais si tu veux tirer ton coup tu vas devoir attendre un peu.

L'a l'air contrarié. Enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai.

_- _Et pourquoi cela ?

A-t-il des difficultés pour réfléchir ce soir ?

_- _Mais bordel Heero, n'importe qui peut entrer !

Il gagne peu à peu du terrain, me poussant lentement sur le matelas.

_- _Tu leur as dis que tu étais fatigué et que tu allais dormir. Je leur ai dis la même chose. Il te viendrait à l'idée d'entrer dans la chambre de l'un d'eux quand il a dit qu'il allait dormir ?

…  
Un point pour Heero…

_- _Mais…

Mais j'ai plus d'argument alors s'il acceptait d'abandonner tout simplement.  
Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir laisser tomber. Il a même réussi à m'allonger sur le matelas.

_- _Tu n'en as pas envie ?  
_- _Quoi ? Si !

… Il faut que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler. Ca m'évitera de me mordre aussi souvent la langue.

_- _Alors quel est le problème ?

Très bonne question…

_- _Je… Il fait encore jour…

Voilà c'est ça. Il fait encore jour et j'ai une libido garou qui ne fonctionne qu'avec l'apparition de la lune.  
Pourquoi tous mes arguments me paraissent aussi stupides ?

Il se redresse pour regarder par la fenêtre.

_- _C'est un fait, le soleil n'est pas encore couché.

… Certes…

_- _Mais ce matin ça ne te gênait pas.

C'est vrai…

_- _Ce matin c'était l'aube, il ne faisait pas clairement jour.

… Ai-je l'air si stupide que ça à faire toute une histoire à cause du soleil ou c'est juste une impression ?

_- _Et puis tu fais chier Heero ! Pourquoi on devrait toujours faire comme tu veux ?

Ala… Bien enfoncer le clou. Lui montrer que tant qu'il fera jour je ne la fermerais pas et donc je le ferais chier.

_- _On doit toujours faire comme tu en as envie au moment où tu l'as décidé ! Ben je regrette mais cette fois c'est non ! Tu peux te foutre royalement de mon avis quand il s'agit des missions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Mais pour ça tu es obligé d'avoir mon accord.

Je ne pense pas un mot de tout ça. On ne fait pas toujours comme il veut. Même si c'est lui qui vient à chaque fois, on ne le fait pas au moment où il l'a décidé puisqu'en général je suis réveillé et je l'attends.  
Et il ne se fout pas de mon avis pour les missions ou autre chose. Enfin je crois que non. Quand il voit que je suis sérieux, je pense qu'il en tient compte…

Il ne répond pas. Je fais semblant d'être en colère mais je n'ose pas le regarder.  
Je voudrais juste, que pour une fois, il n'insiste pas. Parce que même si j'ai apprécié le changement d'hier, et même si faire toute une histoire parce qu'il fait encore jour est stupide… Dissocier clairement ce qui se passe entre nous le jour et la nuit me rassure quelque part.

Il n'a toujours rien dit. Il n'a pas bougé non plus.  
Je le regarde, juste un instant. Il n'a pas l'air en colère. Mais il me fixe.  
Ca me met un peu mal à l'aise. Je tourne la tête pour ne plus voir son regard.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça. J'ai bien essayé de me dégager à un moment, mais il ne veut pas qu'on bouge.  
Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Alors je fixe l'autre partie de la chambre. De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.  
Je ne détaille pas vraiment ce que je vois. Je ne regarde même pas en fait. Je fais juste semblant.

Et puis à un moment, il se décide à bouger. Il se penche un peu plus et ses lèvres touchent mon cou.  
Je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il n'a pas compris dans ma gueulante de tout à l'heure ?

_- _Ca va là ?

Gné ?  
Je me tourne pour le regarder.  
Tiens, il fait plus sombre que tout à l'heure.

_- _Le soleil à disparu derrière un immeuble. Il est officiellement couché. Alors est-ce que ça va ?

… Quoi ?  
C'est vrai que le petit bout de ciel que je peux voir est assez sombre.  
Il ne fait pas totalement nuit mais… Le soleil est effectivement couché.  
Je me mords l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas lui montrer que je souris.  
Il a peut-être fait ça pour avoir le dernier mot… Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il vient de patienter une dizaine de minute que le soleil se couche.

_- _Oui mais… Il n'est pas minuit onze…

Malgré le peu de lumière qui reste je vois ses yeux s'arrondirent.

_- _Minuit onze ? Tu… Tu veux attendre que… ?

Je ne réponds pas.  
Il enfonce sa tête dans le coussin à côté de moi en soupirant.

…  
Hé hé hé… Roh, j'ai bien le droit de me venger un peu.  
Et puis il fait nuit donc on ne parle plus hein ?  
Je lève les bras pour entourer ses épaules. Il sort la tête de l'oreiller, surpris.  
Pour une fois c'est lui qui n'a pas le temps de calculer ce qui se passe. Je me redresse un peu et je l'embrasse.

_- _Mais, tu…

Tut, tut, tut. Il fait nuit alors on ne parle pas. D'ailleurs je m'occupe de ses lèvres pour être sûr qu'il ne s'en serve pas pour parler.  
Oui c'est vrai, il n'est pas minuit et onze minutes. Mais bon, même si cette heure a plus ou moins été significative depuis le début de nos rendez-vous nocturne, je ne suis pas superstitieux au point de lui accorder une importance spéciale. Disons qu'elle était juste pratique parce que c'était au beau milieu de la nuit et qu'on était sûr que personne ne viendrait.  
Alors bon… Puisqu'il me dit que les autres nous croient endormis…  
Pourquoi ne pas transgresser un peu l'heure pour une fois.

Il ne se fait pas prier et repart au même rythme que tout à l'heure.  
Ses baisers sont profonds et ses doigts s'énervent sur les boutons de mon habit. Il tire un peu trop sur le tissu à mon goût d'ailleurs.

_- _Si tu arraches les boutons tu vires de suite et tu passes ta nuit à les recoudre.

Argh, merde ! Pourquoi j'ai dis ça à voix haute…  
C'est sa faute aussi. C'est lui qui m'a parlé tout à l'heure. J'ai du mal à me situer moi maintenant.

_- _Alors dis-moi comment t'enlever ça sans arracher les boutons.

Sa voix était grave. Elle m'a fait frissonner. C'est peut-être pas si mal quand on échange quelques mots…  
Pour le problème en question, c'est vrai que toutes les fois où il et venu me retrouver je ne dormais pas avec mon habit.  
Et quand on ne connaît pas c'est clair que c'est chiant à défaire.  
Mais, même si je commence à prendre goût au fait qu'on se parle dans ces moments-là aussi, je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer en détails.  
On va faire autrement.

Je me redresse jusqu'à être assis et je commence par lui enlever son débardeur. Quand il lui arrive au bout des doigts il le jette lui même à travers la pièce. J'ai l'impression qu'il aime bien jeter les vêtements.  
Je laisse son spandex tranquille pour le moment et je m'occupe de mes vêtements.  
J'enlève d'abord le faux-col. Que je ne balance pas à travers la pièce mais que je pose au pied du lit. Oui ben j'aime pas chercher mes vêtements pendant une plombe après moi. Je déboutonne ensuite le haut de l'habit, lentement.  
Ha ! Je ne me prends pas pour un chippendale mais le voir suivre la progression avec attention est très excitant. Alors je m'amuse un peu à faire durer.  
Une fois que j'ai défait tous les boutons je m'attaque à la chemise. Tout aussi lentement.  
Ala, j'ai fini avec les boutons. Maintenant il va falloir retirer tout sans trop…  
Uh ? Bon… Et bien on dirait qu'il veut s'en charger.  
Sa main fait descendre les vêtements le long de mon bras gauche. Je bouge juste pour réussir à sortir ma main à la fin. Il fait de même pour l'autre bras.  
Bon… Et maintenant ? Ca va être compliqué de retirer le bas de l'habit vu la position dans laquelle on est. Il a l'air de le comprendre aussi.  
Finalement il me pousse pour que je me rallonge. C'est vrai que c'est peut-être la meilleure solution. Enfin c'est pas pour autant qu'il me l'enlève tout de suite. Il commence par m'embrasser. Et puis il descend, plus bas, plus bas, toujours plus bas… Hmm… J'adore quand il fait ça.  
Ses mains s'accrochent à mon habit et il commence à le faire descendre, lentement. Dans le même temps il remonte le long de mon torse.  
Je craque. J'attrape sa tête et je le force à remonter plus vite. Deux secondes plus tard nos bouches sont l'une contre l'autre. Je me cambre dans le même temps et colle mon bassin au sien. Bien sûr ça ne l'aide pas à me déshabiller… Mais bon, il a pas l'air très pressé de toute façon. Il vient à peine de passer les hanches.  
Nos langues se séparent juste le temps de reprendre notre respiration avant de se retrouver.  
Hmm… Je crois que ce soir…

_- _Heero, je voulais savoir, pour le plan de la base… Vous… Vous faites quoi ?

Je crois que mon cœur c'est arrêté de battre.  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi le plancher de cette maison ne craque pas ?  
Pourquoi la porte s'ouvre aussi silencieusement ?  
Pourquoi Wu Fei entre toujours sans frapper ?

Je suis figé. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Heureusement Heero y arrive lui.  
Il se lève très calmement. Attrape son débardeur qui traîne au milieu de la pièce. Et se dirige vers Wu Fei avant de l'avoir enfilé.

_- _Quel est le problème ?

Wu Fei ne répond pas. Je le comprends.  
J'ai réussi à m'asseoir mais dans ma tête je suis resté figé.

_- _Wu Fei ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir pour le plan ?

Il réussit lui aussi à émerger.

_- _Hein ? Oui, c'est…Euh… Attends j'ai marqué ça en bas…

Il sort de la chambre. Heero enfile son débardeur et le suit.  
Je reste assis sur le lit. J'essaye de ne pas imaginer quelle sorte de vision Wu Fei a pu avoir.

Arrrh… C'est la faute de Heero tout ça ! Je le déteste !  
Je lui avais pourtant dis que n'importe qui pouvait débarquer, mais noooon… Môssieur Heero il croit tout savoir mieux que tout le monde !  
C'est sa faute ! Non… C'est la mienne. J'aurais dû lui dire non tout simplement… On en serait pas là si j'avais eu un peu plus de volonté et…  
Non ! C'est la faute de Wu Fei ! Pourquoi il entre sans frapper aussi ?

Bah, ça ne sert à rien de regretter ou de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre… C'est fait et…  
Mon Dieu… Mais, on va faire quoi maintenant ?  
Même si Wu Fei le garde pour lui il va falloir lui expliquer et… Et je ne sais même pas me l'expliquer à moi-même !  
…  
Je ne sais pas.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est censé faire.  
Je ne sais pas à quoi tout ça va nous mener.

Et merde !

On frappe. Tiens ? Ils savent frapper ici ?  
Je me rhabille en quatrième vitesse et j'ouvre la porte.  
Quatre…

_- _Excuse-moi, tu allais te coucher ?

Il me semble l'avoir clairement dit tout à l'heure.  
Il a de la chance que les circonstances m'aient fait changer d'avis.

_- _Non. Je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite finalement. Pourquoi ?

Il me fait une sorte de sourire soulagé.

_- _Wu Fei ne t'a pas réveillé en venant chercher Heero alors. Je suis rassuré.

… Oui mais bon… A la limite j'aurais préféré qu'il interrompe mon sommeil plutôt que… Bref.

_- _En quelque sorte… Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Re-sourire. J'aime pas quand il sourit trop. J'ai appris à me méfier des sourires made-in-Quatre. Parce que moi je sais quel esprit machiavélique se cache derrière ces gentils sourires.

_- _J'allais faire un thé à la menthe. Tu en veux ?

Comprendre : les autres ont dit non j'ai pas envie d'en faire seulement pour moi.

_- _Jamais goûté.

Hey oui… G n'a pas daigné faire ma culture gastronomique.

_- _Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer !

Il me choppe par le bras et me tire dans le couloir.  
… Bon après tout pourquoi pas. Ca m'empêchera de ressasser des idées noires.

On va dans la cuisine préparer la boisson louche. Et évidemment, qui c'est qu'on découvre dans la cuisine ? Evidemment, Heero et Wu Fei qui ont émigré ici pour une raison stupide certainement.

_- _Vous êtes encore sur les plans ?

Non Quatre, ils font du houla-houp.

_- _Oui… Wu Fei préfèrerait tout boucler ce soir.

Le dit Wu Fei n'a pas relevé la tête de la feuille depuis qu'il m'a vu entrer.  
Bon, en même temps de mon côté je me suis empressé de me mettre la tête dans un placard. Je fais semblant de chercher du thé.  
Enfin je suppose qu'il nous faut du thé puisque Quatre a dit « thé à la menthe ».

Finalement Quatre me charge de faire chauffer de l'eau pendant qu'il sort lui-même le thé et tout ce qui lui faut d'autre.  
Les deux autres sont toujours dans leur plan. Moi je fixe la bouilloire. C'est vrai qu'elle est tellement intéressante.  
…  
Je les déteste.  
Heero Yuy, Chang Wu Fei, je vous maudis jusqu'à la sixième génération.

_- _Ca ne marchera pas. C'est trop court. Ca n'ira jamais.

Ha ! Si vous croyez qu'une diversion aussi minable me fera lever les yeux de ma bouilloire.

_- _Trowa dit qu'il peut le faire.

Je vois Quatre qui commence à les écouter. Bon en même temps pour lui c'est plus simple, vu qu'il suit l'affaire depuis le début de soirée, il doit comprendre un minimum ce qui se passe.

_- _C'est trop dangereux Heero. Trop court.

Quatre repose sa boite de sucre et s'approche.

_- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sale traître.

_- _On a un problème de temps pour l'évacuation. Là et là.

Je laisse traîner un œil vers la table. Ils sont tous les trois penchés sur le plan.

_- _Hm… C'est vrai que c'est un peu court.

Non vous n'attisez pas ma curiosité. Je me fous de ce que vous jugez trop court.

_- _C'est ce que j'arrête pas de dire à Heero.

La bouilloire s'arrête. L'eau est chaude.

_- _Quatre, qu'est-ce que je fais de l'eau ?

J'ai jamais vu une phrase jeter un tel froid. Ils me dévisagent tous dans un bel ensemble.

_- _Quoi ?

Quatre secoue la tête.

_- _Huh… Laisse tomber l'eau pour le moment Duo…

Bon moi je veux bien. Ca me donne un prétexte pour n'avoir plus rien à faire ici.  
Je me contente de hausser les épaules et de sortir de la cuisine.

_- _Attends Duo. On a besoin de ton avis.

Gné ? Heero a besoin de mon avis ?  
Bon il me l'a déjà demandé quelque fois… Mais pas formulé comme ça.  
Est-ce qu'il a vraiment pris au sérieux ce que je lui ai dit out à l'heure ?  
… Si c'est le cas c'est sympa. Si, si, vraiment, j'apprécie.  
… Mais bordel Heero tu pouvais pas tout simplement me laisser sortir ?

_- _Faudrait apprendre à vous passer de moi… Enfin bon…

Ben tiens ! L'avez bien mérité ! J'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps ici moi. Sachant que ce genre d'attitude agace prodigieusement Heero et Wu Fei je…  
Uh ? Wu Fei fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, le nez sur le plan. Quatre se contente de secouer la tête avec un petit sourire. Et Heero… Me fixe.  
Sans regard noir. Sans mépris. Il attend.  
… Bon…

_- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils me résument en gros la prochaine mission. Une base à détruire, classique. Trois pilotes dans les gundams pour foutre le dawa et occuper les ozzies. Deux à pieds dans les couloirs et les conduits pour poser des bombes. Comme ça la base est bien H-S. Une majorité de MS de détruits et des bâtiments explosés de l'intérieur.  
C'est dans ces moments là qu'on est contents que Quatre ait insisté pour qu'on bosse tous ensemble. On fait quand même bien plus de dégâts et bien plus rapidement.  
Les Mads ont décidé que Trowa et moi seront meilleurs pour courir à l'intérieur pour le coup. Ou que les autres seront meilleurs à tout bouriner dehors, à voir. Là où ça cloche c'est dans le bouquet final. La base possède deux réservoirs de fioul et ils vont les faire péter tous les deux avant de partir. Ca rayera une partie des bâtiments dans le même coup, nickel. Enfin presque nickel.  
Trowa et moi on fait chacun nos trucs de notre côté mais nos sorties se trouvent toutes les deux à côté d'un réservoir. Comme de par hasard. Le hic du moment est donc le timing. Au moindre problème on arrive trop tard et on saute en même temps que le réservoir. Et même si on échappe à cette explosion on saute ensuite avec nos propre bombes.  
Youpi. Que de réjouissance.

_- _Je pense pas que ça soit trop court. En théorie on a le temps de faire tout le trajet en moins de sept minutes. Mais bon, ça reste de la théorie…

Je fixe le plan et fronçant les sourcils.

_- _Et donc ?

Instinctivement je tourne le regard vers celui qui a parlé. Wu Fei se détourne immédiatement. Je fais pareil.

_- _Et donc il manque du temps pour l'élément X.

L'élément X.  
L''inconnue.  
L'élément perturbateur.  
Le hic qui peut nous coûter la vie.  
Le problème qu'on a neuf chances sur dix de se taper.  
La chute qui nous brise un os et nous empêche de courir aussi vite qu'on l'aurait souhaité.  
Le gus qui traîne là où il faut pas au mauvais moment et qui nous fait perdre des secondes précieuses.  
Le putain d'élément X.

_- _Tous les timings sont impecs, mais il manque du temps pour l'élément X.

J'entends soupirer. Je tourne pas la tête pour voir qui c'est. Pas envie de recroiser le regard de Wu Fei moi…

_- _C'est ce que je disais. C'est trop court.

Je regarde Quatre. Je peux presque voir ses méninges me chercher des minutes à grappiller un peu partout.

_- _Trois minutes. C'est pas possible d'en trouver plus.

Première fois depuis qu'il a quitté la chambre que je regarde Heero.

_- _Trois ? Ca suffit pas. Il faut en général cinq à sixt minute pour l'élément X. Et dans une base aussi grande je dirais minimum dix.

_- _C'est impossible.

Ayé, voilà Quatre qui s'y met aussi.

_- _Et pourquoi ?

Quatre paraît embêté. Et ben y peut ! J'ai déjà fait des missions sans temps pour l'élément X mais j'aime pas quand même.  
Heero le devance dans ses explications.

_- _Tu comptes d'abord le roulement des tours de gardes, les patrouilles et les caméras. En plus les endroits où vous devez poser les bombes ne sont pas si cachés que ça…  
_- _Hm…Si on prend trop de temps, on court le risque qu'ils le trouvent et les désamorcent.

Il acquiesce.

_- _Et puis… Pour vous qui êtes dehors, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de rajouter dix minutes de plus au combat.

Il ne répond pas. Monsieur toute puissance rechigne à admettre qu'il puisse être en position de faiblesse dans son gundam.  
Tsss….  
Quatre a l'air d'accord par contre.

_- _Duo a raison. Si on prend en compte notre propre élément X ils peuvent avoir des Taurus ou même un nouveau prototype. C'est une grosse base, mieux vaut ne pas prendre le risque de leur laisser le temps d'armer des armes plus efficaces que les MS classiques.  
_- _Il y a la fatigue aussi. A l'origine vous devez déjà tenir une trentaine de minutes contre beaucoup d'ennemis. C'est risqué d'en rajouter plus.

J'entends un léger soupir agacé. Je jette un regard appuyé à Heero histoire de lui faire prendre conscience de son comportement. On prépare une mission là.  
Il soutient mon regard. Ah, m'énerve lui !  
On fait ça un moment et puis je réalise que Wu Fei nous observe avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je tourne immédiatement la tête pour regarder Quatre.

_- _… Donc, dix minutes me semble impossible.

Ok.  
Je crois pas avoir écouté grand chose de ce que tu viens de dire, mais ok

_- _Tu peux m'avoir combien de minutes Quatre ? Parce que sans ce temps les chances de se planter sont doivent être de 90 pourcents.

Il murmure quelques mots en repassant rapidement les chiffres dans sa tête. Heero le devance.

_- _Cinq minutes trente. Un peu plus. Ca colle avec le roulement des patrouilles.

Arf… C'est court…

_- _Pas plus ?  
_- _C'est impossible Duo.

J'essaye de mettre tout ça à plat dans ma tête.  
Ils attendent. Je sens d'abord le regard de Quatre. Et puis celui de Heero. Et puis, plus longtemps après, celui de Wu Fei.

_- _Alors ?

Ta gueule Wu Fei. Ou je te rappelle ce que tu as vu dans la chambre tout à l'heure.  
Argh… Non…

_- _C'est dangereux, pour la mission comme pour nous, mais c'est faisable. Et puis c'est pas la première mission avec un tel taux de risque qu'on fait.

J'espère juste que j'ai pas grillé tout mon potentiel de chance…  
Je croise les bras derrière ma tête. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me forcer à sourire.

_- _Il faut juste faire un sans-faute. Non, je pense que ça va être réalisable. De toute manière vu que la base est grosse, elle doit être réglée comme une horloge. Alors il y a moins de chance qu'un imprévu nous tombe dessus.

Quatre me sourit.

_- _Okay. Bon, voilà quelque chose de réglé au moins.

C'est ça. Maintenant si je pouvais sortir de cette cuisine.

_- _Quand je pense qu'on m'a fait croire que je venais ici pour un thé à la menthe…

Oh ? Ben oui, Quatre vient de réaliser que j'avais spécifié en début de soirée que j'étais fatigué et que je ne voulais pas parler mission ce soir.  
Il se rattrape en riant.  
Tu parles… J'aurais ta peau Quatre…

_- _Tu n'as qu'à aller dans le salon. Je vais le préparer et je le servirais là-bas.

Tout ce que tu veux si ça m'éloigne de Heero et Wu Fei.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le thé était très bon. Très sucré. Mais très bon.  
Quatre me l'a servi de façon un peu bizarre… J'ai cru qu'il allait en mettre partout. Mais en fait non. Il doit avoir le coup de main.

Je suis retourné chercher mon livre dans ma chambre et je me suis replongé dedans. Enfin replongé… De la même façon que tout à l'heure. Donc en bref ça fait quarante minutes que je tourne les pages sans savoir ce que je lis.  
De toute manière c'est juste un prétexte pour qu'on me foute la paix. Et surtout pour que je ne me retrouve pas avec Wu Fei ou Heero.  
Le premier parce que je me sentirais trop gêné.  
Et le deuxième parce que j'ai bien réfléchis, c'est de sa faute.  
Donc au moins, avec un livre entre les mains, je peux faire semblant d'être occupé.  
Je garde aussi Quatre avec moi. Comme ça je suis aussi sûr de pouvoir échapper à une éventuelle « discussion ». Le pauvre… Ca fait vingt minute que je l'incite fortement à rester ici alors qu'il manque de s'endormir entre deux pages de son livre.  
…  
Rien à secouer. L'avait qu'à pas venir me chercher dans ma chambre.

Tiens ? Quand on parle de loup… Le voilà qui se lève.  
« Evasion de Quatre » : cinquième tentative.

_- _Duo je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Bon, il a l'air assez déterminé cette fois-ci.  
Mais il me reste encore des cartes à jouer.  
Le secret est dans le sourire. Compréhensif mais plaintif à la fois.

_- _Quatre, t'abuses… C'est toi qui est venu me chercher alors que j'allais me coucher… J'ai plus envie de dormir moi maintenant.

J'abuse pas mal aussi.

_- _Je suis désolé Duo mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

Quatre si tu pars ça va vraiment mal se passer.

_- _T'es chié…

Sale traître.

_- _Je suis désolé Duo.

Il a l'air embêté. Ou alors il fait semblant d'être embêté pour réussir à s'échapper plus vite.  
Bon, en même temps c'est une belle performance de l'avoir fait rester aussi longtemps.

_- _C'est ça…

Va mourir.

Il pose sa main sur la poignée mais la porte s'ouvre avant qu'il ne l'ait actionné. Il se retrouve nez à nez avec Heero.

_- _Ah ? Vous avez finis avec les plans ?

Je vois Heero acquiescer.  
Quatre si tu le laisses entrer et que tu sors, je te tue et je danse sur ta tombe.

_- _Bonne nuit alors.

Il va y avoir un deuil chez les Winner d'ici peu.

Je baisse le nez vers mon livre. J'entends la porte se refermer. Je m'en fiche, désormais plus rien ne m'intéresse autant que cet amas de mots sur ces pages blanches. Enfin, j'essaye de m'en persuader…  
Il reste un moment sur le seuil de la porte. Et puis il bouge enfin. Il se dirige vers le canapé où je suis assis.

Un pas.  
Deux pas.  
Trois pas.

Pour l'instant il se dirige droit vers moi. Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être toujours aussi passionné pour mon livre. De toute manière il ne peut pas venir se planter juste devant moi la petite table en verre l'en empêche. Il sera obligé de faire le tour.  
Je me demande combien de pas il y a entre la porte et la table… Quatre ou cinq sûrement…

Quatre pas.  
Cinq pas.  
Six… pas ?

Quoi ?

Il m'arrache mon livre des mains.  
Il me pousse contre le dossier du canapé.  
Et il m'embrasse.

…  
Heero dans toute sa splendeur.  
Pourquoi demander quand il veut quelque chose ?  
Pourquoi attendre que j'aie fini de lire quand il est tellement plus simple de balancer mon bouquin ?  
Pourquoi faire le tour de la table basse quand il peut passer SUR la table basse.  
…  
Bon après tout, c'est une facette de sa personnalité. Tout le monde a ses petits défauts. Moi par exemple je fous facilement des droites à ceux qui m'énervent.

Aïe.  
Voilà, je me suis fait mal aux doigts avec ses conneries.  
Il se tient la mâchoire d'une main.  
Boh je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour lui. L'est pas en sucre. Et puis c'est pas mes poings de gringalets qui vont lui faire sauter des dents.

Je récupère mon livre. Je tourne la page et je me replonge dedans. Je crois bien que je suis à quatre chapitre de ce que je « lisais » tout à l'heure.

_- _Juste pour savoir… Tu pensais faire quoi là ?

Du coin de l'œil je le vois s'asseoir sur la table basse.

_- _Je pensais t'embrasser.

Mon sourcil gauche se fronce plus que le droit.  
C'est un tic quand je suis vraiment agacé.

_- _Je te demande pardon ?

Il ne répond pas. Y vaut peut-être mieux pas effectivement.

_- _Tu sais, ça devient grave si ça te prend comme ça.

Je décolle mes yeux du livre pour lui lancer un regard noir.

_- _Et pourquoi cela ?

Il me cherche le ptit gars…  
L'a pas de chance je suis de très mauvais poil ce soir. Par sa faute en partie.

_- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je pose le livre. Sinon je vais finir par déchirer une page à le serrer comme ça.

_- _Ca t'a pas suffit que Wu Fei débarque tout à l'heure ! Tu préfèrerais que tout le monde puisse profiter du spectacle ! Je… Je ne te comprends pas ce soir Heero ! Vraiment pas !

Allez Duo. Calme toi. Respire. Serre les dents.  
Si tu t'énerves comme ça tu vas arriver à rien et au mieux tu te ridiculiseras une fois de plus.  
…  
Pour ce que ça change de tout façon…

_- _Ca te gêne que Wu Fei nous ait vu ?  
_- _Mais évidemment ! L'avantage de faire ça au milieu de la nuit c'était quand même d'être sûr que personne ne…. Vienne…

Mais môssieur Heero était trop pressé ce soir et on voit bien où ça nous a mené…

_- _Oh… Tu aurais préféré que personne ne soit au courant.  
_- _Ca me paraît une évidence !

Hey ? Minute… Sa phrase ne sous-entendrait pas que… ?

_- _Uh… Tu t'en fiches toi que les autres soient au courant ?  
_- _Bof.

…  
Oui effectivement. Ca a pas l'air de le toucher plus que ça…

_- _Mais… Tu lui as dis quoi à Wu Fei ?

Il me regarde, l'air étonné.

_- _Rien.

Rien ?  
« Rien » comme… « Rien » ?

_- _Mais… Il ne t'a pas posé de questions ?  
_- _Non.

… Pourquoi il a pas arrêté de me regarder bizarrement alors !  
C'est pas juste… C'est toujours sur moi que ça retombe.

_- _Mais… Si ça ne te fait rien qu'ils sachent… Pourquoi tu venais toujours au beau milieu de la nuit ?

A minuit et onze minutes.

_- _Je ne sais pas.

Ca a l'air aussi clair dans sa tête que dans la mienne.

_- _Au début ça me prenait surtout la nuit. Parce que j'avais le temps d'y réfléchir peut-être… Mais maintenant j'en ai aussi envie de jour.

Oui ça j'avais cru comprendre…

_- _Mais tu ne peux pas Heero ! Tu ne peux pas décider que… Que là tu en as envie alors qu'on va…

Rah… Il m'énerve… Pourquoi il peut pas comprendre un truc aussi simple par lui-même… Et pourquoi j'arrive pas à m'exprimer !

_- _Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je ne t'ai jamais sauté dessus à n'importe quel moment.

Il se lève.  
Il a l'air agacé.  
Rien à secouer, il me broute lui aussi !

_- _J'ai du mal à comprendre Duo. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je voulais t'embrasser, d'accord. Où est le problème ? On est seul dans la pièce.

Oui mais…

_- _Et je ne parle pas de ton cinéma de tout à l'heure.

Certes mais… Oh et puis merde !

_- _Et bien je suis désolé mais je n'y arrive pas Heero ! Je ne comprends plus !

Je balance le bouquin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je crois que c'est officiel : je pète mon câble.

_- _Avant… Avant c'était simple, on se comportait d'une telle façon le jour et d'une autre la nuit. C'était clair. A partir de minuit onze ça changeait. Mais là… Mais là tu mélanges tout et moi je ne m'y retrouve plus !

Je l'entends qui s'approche. Je fais des grands gestes d'hystérique en pleine crise pour pas qu'il vienne trop près.

_- _Alors je suis désolé mais je crois qu'il va falloir te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour tirer ton coup ! Parce que moi je…

Je quoi ?  
Je n'y arrive plus ?  
Je suis complètement dépassé par tout ça ?  
Je ne comprends plus ?  
Je ne me comprends plus ?

Je sens le coussin à côté de moi s'affaisser. Sa main me force à relever la tête pour le regarder.

_- _Mais Duo qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il fasse jour ou nuit ? Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'il soit minuit onze ou quatre heure de l'après-midi ?

…Quoi ?

_- _Ce que ça change ? Mais ça change tout !

Il me regarde calmement.

_- _Pourquoi ?

Uh… Et bien…

_- _Nos comportements ou nos personnalités ne changent pas selon l'heure qu'il est.

C'est faux.

_- _Toi tu changes le jour.

Il a l'air surpris.

_- _Qu'est-ce qui change chez moi ?  
_- _Tu me méprises ! Quand tu me regardes c'est pour me jeter des regards noirs ! Et tu es distant aussi ! Et…

Et je me sens présentement très très ridicule.  
Et quelque chose me brûle les joues et les oreilles.  
Et je devrais arrêter de parler sans réfléchir.

J'essaye de me dégager mais il attrape mes poignets pour me retenir.  
Je le déteste. Je le déteste pour tout ce qu'il vient de me faire dire.

_- _Je ne te méprise pas Duo. Qu'il fasse jour ou nuit.

Mes joues me brûlent de plus en plus. Je tourne la tête vers le dossier du canapé pour le regarder le moins possible.

_- _Et je ne te jette pas des regards noir à chaque fois que je te regarde.

Vu le peu d'équilibre qu'on a dans notre position, on glisse lentement sur le canapé.

_- _Par contre c'est vrai que j'ai été distant…

On se retrouve complètement allongé sur le canapé. Ses mains tiennent toujours mes poignets. Son front est appuyé sur mon torse, et il ne semble pas vouloir en bouger.

_- _Parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre Duo.

Il lâche un de mes poignets et commence à défaire les boutons de mon habit. Deux options s'offrent à moi : me maudire sur dix générations pour lui avoir montré comment faire, ou me maudire sur dix génération pour ne pas avoir remis ma chemise.

_- _Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

Ses lèvres effleurent ma peau. Je tortille mes pieds malgré moi.

_- _Pourquoi est-ce que je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se redresse un peu. Je crispe mes pieds sur un coussin du canapé pour qu'ils arrêtent de se tortiller.

_- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé faire la première fois Duo ?

Oula… LA question…  
En fait s'il pouvait oublier cette question et se reconcentrer sur mon torse ça me plairait autant.  
Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il n'a plus l'air intéressé par ce qui se trouve sous les boutons qu'il a eu tant de mal à défaire.  
C'est pas vrai…

_- _Je… ne sais pas.

Il se rapproche un peu plus de mon visage.  
Quoi ? Ca lui suffit pas ?  
Lui aussi il m'a sorti du « je sais pas » tout à l'heure !

_- _La première fois que tu es venu…

Argh… Pourquoi ma bouche est aussi sèche ?

_- _C'était… Ca m'a paru naturel comme réaction de… De te laisser faire et de te répondre.

Son visage est juste au-dessus du mien.

_- _Naturel ?

Le ton est ironique.  
C'est vrai que c'était pas vraiment commun comme réaction…

_- _Oui. Je trouvais ça agréable donc… Donc ça me paraissait normal de…

Mon cœur bat un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

_- _Tu as trouvé ça agréable ? Je me suis glissé dans ton lit, je t'ai presque embrassé de force et tu as trouvé ça agréable ?

J'entends les battements de mon cœurs résonner de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine.

_- _Oui.

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu battre comme ça. Ca m'en fait presque mal.  
Il résonne même jusqu'à mes oreilles.  
J'ai l'impression qu'il vibre dans tout mon corps.

_- _Duo… Tu trembles.

…

_- _Tu as froid ?

…

_- _Non.

J'essaye de ne pas le regarder. Mes yeux fixent le plafond.  
Il ne bouge pas pendant un moment. Et puis je sens ses doigts passer sur mon cou. Il enlève mon faux-col.  
Il déboutonne aussi complètement mon habit et l'écarte.  
Sa main glisse lentement jusqu'au centre de ma poitrine et s'arrête.  
Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ca le fait juste battre encore plus fort…  
Il retire finalement sa main mais… la remplace par sa bouche.  
Et remplace sa bouche de temps en temps par sa langue.

Je crois bien que la dernière fois que j'ai entendu mon sang battre aussi vite et aussi fort sur mes tempes remonte à un de mes premiers vols sur L2.

Il finit par coller son oreille contre mon cœur.  
Je crois qu'il aime bien faire ça. Déjà la nuit dernière…

_- _Il bat plus fort qu'hier.

Je crois que je souris.

_- _Si tu le dis…

Il passe une ses mains dans mon dos, me gardant serré contre lui.  
Il m'enserre les épaules avec l'autre.  
Je passe la main dans ses cheveux.  
Je me sens bien… grisé…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça. Longtemps je crois.  
Et puis la porte du salon s'ouvre. Trowa s'apprête à entrer mais il s'arrête en nous voyant.  
Je me fige.  
Bon… De toute manière c'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand chose d'autre. Heero m'empêche de bouger.  
De toute manière la tableau est suffisamment parlant. Même si on se sépare maintenant il n'aura aucun mal à comprendre.  
Dans le coup on se contente de le fixer.  
Wow. Je peux désormais me vanter d'avoir vu Trowa Barton blêmir et ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes.  
Il reste un moment à nous regarder et puis il sort en refermant la porte.

Youpi. Maintenant Trowa aussi est au courant.

Heero ne bouge toujours pas.

_- _Bon… Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Il se redresse afin de voir mon visage. Son regard est… intéressé…

_- _Abruti ! Je parlais des autres !

Son regard devient déçu.

_- _Il ne reste plus que Quatre qui ne sait pas. Et à ce train là, il sera au courrant dès demain matin. Si ce n'est dès ce soir.

Il hausse les épaules.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Il m'énerve à prendre ça à la légère.

_- _Je sais pas… Mais ils vont vouloir des explications.

Ce qui va sûrement être dur vu qu'on ne sait même pas se l'expliquer à nous-même.

_- _Et alors ? On n'a pas de compte à leur rendre.

Je le dévisage un moment pour être sûr qu'il est sérieux.  
Ouh qu'il m'agace.  
Je m'éloigne de lui pour la peine. Enfin j'essaye… Lui il essaye de me retenir donc…

_- _Mais on peut pas faire ça Heero ! Tu peux pas c'est… Rah, je comprends même pas que…

J'arrive à me dégager. Je m'apprête à me lever mais il me choppe par le bras et me force à reste assis.  
Si j'avais des rayons laser qui sortaient des yeux, il ne resterait plus grand chose de lui.

_- _Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête Duo. Ca ne change rien à notre détermination. Ca ne change rien à nos idéaux. Ca ne change pas notre efficacité en mission. La seule chose que ça change c'est ce qu'on fait de notre temps libre.

Certes… Oui, bon, il a pas tord…  
Mais non ! Ca peut pas être aussi simple !

_- _Mais Heero même nous on ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe ! Alors comment veux-tu que eux… Que eux ils le comprennent ?

Il hausse les épaules.

_- _On s'en fout. Ils n'ont pas à le comprendre. Ils n'ont pas à l'accepter. Ca ne les regarde pas. Ils doivent faire avec et c'est tout.

J'ai l'impression que ça ne se fera pas aussi simplement.  
Bon, d'un côté il a raison… Mais de l'autre…  
J'arrête de le fusiller du regard. C'est pas comme si ça lui faisait quelque chose.  
Je me sens fatigué.

_- _Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu es venu la première nuit ?

Il est surpris par le changement de sujet.  
Rien à secouer. Il a eu des réponses à ses questions lui tout à l'heure.

_- _Je sais pas trop…

S'il croit que je vais me contenter de ça. Je ne le lâche pas du regard.

_- _J'arrivais pas à dormir et… Je suis venu dans ta chambre pour te demander quelque chose.

Il s'arrête.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

Il secoue la tête.

_- _… Je ne sais plus. Une broutille. Un détail sur une mission ou bien un oreiller, je ne sais plus du tout.

Ah oui effectivement… C'est clair et net que sont but premier n'était pas d'entrer dans mon lit.

_- _Et puis je t'ai vu, allongé sous les couverture. Et ça avait l'air bien. Chaud et confortable. Alors j'ai eu envie d'être moi aussi sous ces couvertures.

…  
J'ai eu de la chance qu'il n'ait pas décidé de me les piquer pour les mettre dans son lit…

_- _Et une fois que je me suis allongé… Tu as bougé…

Ben oui, quand quelqu'un vient se glisser dans votre lit, premièrement ça réveille et deuxièmement on lui pose des questions.  
Enfin, sauf que cette fois… Je ne l'ai questionné que du regard.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que ça me paraissait trop bizarre comme situation. Peut-être que je trouvais que la parole n'avait pas sa place là.

_- _Tu m'a effleuré en bougeant et… J'ai trouvé ça agréable.

Il lâche mon bras. Je ne me souvenais même plus qu'il le tenait.  
Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé. Son regard se perd sur la table basse.  
J'ai envie de m'approcher.

_- _Et… Tu ne m'as pas dévisagé. Tu ne m'as pas posé de questions. Tu ne m'a pas jeté dehors.

Je me tourne de façon à être face à lui.

_- _Alors… Comme j'avais trouvé ça agréable, j'ai voulu te toucher encore… Et tu m'as laissé faire.

Il arrête de regarder la table. Il se tourne vers moi. Son regard reste baissé.

_- _Et… C'est tout.

D'accord…  
Ok…  
C'est… Oui, d'accord.

…  
J'ai envie de l'embrasser.  
Là, comme ça.  
Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.  
Mais j'en ai trop envie.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un effleurement. Je pense qu'il est surpris. En tout cas son corps me paraît tendu.  
Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je m'éloigne de lui.  
Il me rattrape par le cou et ses lèvres sont de nouveau sur les miennes. Ses bras passent dans mon dos. On se rapproche.  
Les baisers sont plus longs. Et entre deux baisers je lui enlève son débardeur. Lui il fait glisser le haut de mon habit petit à petit.  
C'est agréable d'être contre sa peau. On se sert un peu plus. Et puis… j'arrête un moment de l'embrasser pour pouvoir le regarder.  
Je plante mes yeux dans les siens.

Quand on y réfléchit, un œil ça n'a rien d'expressif. L'iris peut-être beau à la limite, il peut avoir une couleur étrange. Lui son iris est assez joli c'est vrai. Par contre le blanc de son œil est tout injecté de sang, c'est pas beau à voir… Il doit sûrement se niquer les yeux sur son écran de portable. Enfin bref…  
A la limite on peut trouver un œil expressif à cause de la pupille qui rétrécit ou se dilate de temps en temps.  
Mais à part ça…  
Bon bien sûr il y a aussi les sourcils qui peuvent donner une expression aux yeux.  
Les glandes lacrymales aussi. Quand on a les larmes aux yeux, ils deviennent forcément expressifs.  
Mais sinon… Sinon un œil n'a rien pour être expressif.

Alors pourquoi je trouve les siens profonds ce soir ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que ces deux iris bleu me captivent depuis déjà plusieurs minutes ?  
Pourquoi ce simple regard me donne envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai pas encore sauté dessus pour l'embrasser ?

Uh ? J'ai rêvé où il vient de me repousser ?  
Gentiment certes. Mais il a quand même écourté le baiser non ?  
Et sa main sur mon torse c'est bien pour me repousser non ?

_- _Duo… Pourquoi on fait ça ?

Pitié nooon… On a passé le quota de questions existentielles pour le mois à venir.  
Et puis pourquoi toujours moi ? Je ne comprends pas plus tout ça que lui, merde…

_- _Je ne sais pas.

Il baisse les yeux.  
Il ne peut pas oublier sa question ? Non parce que j'ai quand même super envie de lui sauter dessus là…  
Je l'entends soupirer. Et puis il bouge un peu et s'allonge, la tête sur mes cuisses.  
… Ok… Je parie que ça signifie qu'on est passé dans un cadre intime et gentil et que le sexe est relégué loin derrière.  
Putain c'est pas vrai ! En temps normal ça ne me dérangerait pas mais ça fait deux fois dans la soirée ! Deux fois que je veux lui sauter dessus mais qu'au dernier moment un truc m'en empêche !  
C'est très très frustrant.

Il reste allongé là, à fixer le plafond.  
Bon… Je parie que tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé de réponse à sa question il restera comme ça…  
Et je voudrais pas dire mais dans l'instant présent j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il reste comme ça trop longtemps.  
Alors il va falloir lui trouver une réponse.  
…  
Et si cette réponse pouvait me convenir aussi ça ferait aussi une question en moins dans ma caboche.

Alors… « Pourquoi on fait ça » ?  
… La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est…

_- _Parce que c'est agréable ?

Il me fixe.  
Quoi ? C'est vrai.

_- _Parce que c'est agréable ?

Ben… Je trouve que ça tombe sous le sens.  
Ca n'a pas l'air d'être son cas parce que son regard devient mauvais. Il détourne les yeux.

_- _C'est agréable de le faire avec quelqu'un…

Pas tout à fait.

_- _Non. C'est agréable de le faire avec l'autre.

Il se tourne à nouveau pour me regarder.

_- _Moi je trouve ça agréable de le faire avec toi. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi mais…

Je le vois rouler des yeux.

_- _Tu sais je ne me suis jamais sentis attiré par les hommes. Et avant que tu viennes la première fois, ma main et mes quelques images de playmate piquées au sweepers me suffisaient amplement.

Il hausse un sourcil.  
Je devrais éviter d'être aussi franc…

_- _Mais si je couche avec toi quand même c'est parce que c'est agréable. Et c'est agréable parce que c'est avec toi que je le fais.

Il me regarde un moment sans rien dire.  
Quoi ? J'ai mal expliqué encore ?  
Il finit par se relever et…  
Hey ! Mais c'est un sourire au coin de ses lèvres là !  
Il ne me laisse pas le temps de m'en assurer et m'embrasse.  
Mouais… Il l'emportera pas au paradis…  
Il continue de m'embrasser et me pousse sur le canapé.  
Moi je veux bien mais…

_- _Et toi ?

Il s'arrête, surpris.

_- _Et toi pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Faudrait pas essayer de me blouser non plus… J'ai dis pourquoi moi je le faisais. Il ne s'est pas exprimé lui.  
Il hésite un moment et puis se penche vers mon cou.

_- _Je fais ça parce que tu as été suffisamment stupide pour ne pas m'arrêter la première fois et que maintenant j'y ai pris goût.

Il embrasse la peau de mon cou.

_- _J'ai pris goût à faire ça avec toi.

… Comment il plagie toutes mes idées lui…  
Enfin bon, pour cette fois je veux bien lui pardonner. Surtout si sa main continue de descendre comme ça au sud de mes hanches.  
D'ailleurs je trouve que son spandex, aussi fin soit-il est bien encombrant ce soir. Il serait bien plus à sa place à l'autre bout de la pièce…

Apparemment on est tout les deux très décidés sur ce qu'on veut. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour envoyer valser nos vêtements ailleurs. Je prends un malin plaisir à envoyer les siens un peu plus loin. Une vengeance contre toutes les nuits où j'ai du me relever pour aller chercher mes vêtements ! Sa main gauche descend vers mon bas-ventre. L'autre s'occupe d'un autre endroit.  
Je sers les dents. J'ai beau crever d'envie qu'il joue à nouveau de son coup de rein, je déteste toujours autant le moment de la pénétration. Oui ben je regrette mais ça fait mal sur le coup et a fait aussi mal après alors franchement…  
Bon bien sûr ça ne fait pas simplement mal. Je continuerais pas sinon, je suis pas maso non plus. Bien sûr que je prends du plaisir. Bien sûr que le jeu en vaut clairement la chandelle.  
Mais bon sur le moment quand même…  
Il a beau essayer de me « distraire » avec son autre main, ça ne change pas grand chose.  
Il arrête justement de titiller mon bas-ventre et écarte mes jambes. Je me crispe déjà.  
C'est ça le truc. C'est pas lui qui s'y prend mal. Mais j'arrive pas à me détendre… J'y peux rien c'est comme ça. Pour le moment je n'y arrive pas. Comme les mecs à qui ont dit toujours de rester calmes mais qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de bouger partout.  
Je me crispe parce que j'ai mal. Et j'ai mal parce que je me crispe. Sympa le cercle vicieux…  
Il commence. Je sers la mâchoire à m'en faire péter l'émail.

_- _Détends-toi Duo.

Facile à dire…  
Bon, au moins je dois reconnaître qu'il a parfaitement compris que je n'aimais pas spécialement ce moment et qu'il y va du coup très doucement. Et moi et mon postérieur on le remercie beaucoup pour cette attention.

_- _Essaye de te détendre…

Oui bon, il est gentil mais à la limite… Qu'il me répète de me détendre quand je sais que je n'y arriverais pas c'est plus agaçant qu'autre chose.

_- _Plus tu seras crispé, plus ça te fera mal.

Merci, je sais !  
Il commence à me brouter lui… Je vais finir par regretter le temps où on ne se parlait pas dans ces moments là… Et puis il ne se rappelle peut-être pas ce qui c'est passé la seule fois où n a décidé d'échanger les rôles ? Il a peut-être fait pas autant de problème que moi certes… Mais je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait particulièrement apprécié cette partie-là.

Il caresse ma joue avec sa main. C'est sûrement censé être un geste apaisant. Seul problème, ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

_- _Duo, il faut que tu…

Il s'arrête. De parler et de me pénétrer. En même temps je le comprends… Se faire chopper la main par son amant déjà ça doit pas arriver souvent… Mais en plus à un moment comme celui-ci…  
Oui ben je regrette mais il me broute avec ses commentaires ! En plus je déteste qu'on me dise quoi faire…  
Alors oui, je lui ai mordu la main. Juste sur la peau fine entre le pouce et l'index. J'ai toujours pas lâché prise d'ailleurs. J'attends qu'il enlève sa main.  
Ce qu'il ne fait pas… Il reste un moment immobile et puis il recommence à me pénétrer.  
… L'aurait peut-être dû retirer sa main quand même parce que je suis habitué à serrer les dents à m'en faire péter l'émail alors… Alors même si j'essaye de me retenir je le mords de plus en plus fort.  
Pourtant il ne la retire toujours pas. Il ne me demande pas d'arrêter de le mordre. Là je dois au moins reconnaître que j'ai réussi sur un point : il ne me demande plus de me détendre.  
Finalement il me laisse le mordre jusqu'au bout. Quand je rouvre la bouche, mes dents ont dû mal à se décoller de sa peau. J'ai dû y aller encore plus fort que je ne le pensais… Il est bête aussi, pourquoi il m'a laissé le mordre…  
Je lèche la peau rougie par la morsure. Bon, au moins je n'ai pas entaillé la peau…  
Enfin quand même…

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir…  
Il pose son front contre le mien. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'on se voit aussi bien pendant qu'on le fait.  
Mes pieds se tortillent sur le canapé. Un seconde plus tard ils se crispent sur le coussins.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hm… ?  
J'ai froid aux pieds. Et aux épaules.  
Je crois qu'il y a vaguement un plafond au-dessus de moi.  
Un plafond éclairé.  
Uh ? C'est quoi ce plafond ? Et pourquoi je suis…  
Oh… Ah oui… Je me souviens…

Je m'étire longuement avant d'ouvrir plus les yeux.

_- _Réveillé ?

Je me tourne vers l'endroit d'où m'a paru venir la voix.  
Heero est assis au pied du canapé. Il a remis son spandex mais est resté torse nu. Tant mieux…

_- _Hmmm…

Je suis d'une élocution étonnante au réveil.

_- _J'ai dormis longtemps ?

Il regarde sa montre posée au milieu des papiers.

_- _Une heure et demie… A peu près.

Ah oui quand même.  
Uh ? Mes vêtements ont été posé sur moi.

_- _Je me suis dis que tu allais avoir froid donc…

Oh…

_- _Merci.

Je me tortille sur le canapé pour pouvoir me rapprocher un peu de lui tout en restant sur le ventre.

_- _Tu as fais quoi en attendant ?

Bon en même temps je n'ai plus besoin de réponse. Je vois clairement des plans par dessus son épaule. Il doit essayer de les mémoriser.  
Il me tend une feuille.

_- _Tiens.

Gné ?  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette masse de chiffres ?  
Il est pas bien de me filer ça au réveil, lui.  
Il doit comprendre que je capte pas grand chose parce qu'il reprend sa feuille.

_- _J'ai vous ai trouvé du temps supplémentaire à toi et Trowa.

Il le moral pour réfléchir à ça au beau milieu de la nuit. Et accessoirement après qu'on ait couché ensemble.

_- _T'as fait comment ?

Il se met à chercher d'autres feuilles. Bon je veux pas le vexer, mais là je suis un peu trop décalqué pour suivre des explications complexes. Enfin, si ça lui fait plaisir…  
Il me tend une feuille que je fais semblant de regarder.

_- _Vous deviez entrez après notre attaque, ça vous permettait de profiter de la panique. Mais d'un autre côté, comme il y aurait beaucoup de mouvements dans la base, vous ne pouviez qu'avancer lentement.

… Moui… Je me souviens vaguement d'un truc comme ça…

_- _Mais en fait, en entrant avant, vous avancerez plus rapidement pendant la moitié du trajet.  
_- _En plus… Avec ce timing-là, on se rapprochera des quartiers sécurisés quand vous vous retrouverez à attaquer non ? C'est impec ! Ca nous permet de profiter quand même de la vague de panique qui devrait vider un peu les quartiers sécurisés.

'tain je pensais pas que je réussirais à faire fonctionner mes neurones à cette heure-là.  
Un grand moment dans l'histoire de mes méninges.

_- _Ca m'a l'air de coïncider avec les patrouilles et tout le reste… Ca nous fait combien de temps pour l'élément X alors ?

Il reprend sa première feuille.

_- _Environ… Huit minutes et quarante-cinq secondes.

… Wow. Il m'épate là.  
Je pensais pas qu'on réussirait à en grappiller autant.

_- _Sérieux ? Ben écoute c'est nickel si on peut disposer d'autant de temps. A mon avis c'est largement suffisant.

Il a l'air étonné.

_- _Je croyais qu'il te fallait une dizaine de minutes ?

J'ai dis ça moi ?

_- _J'aime exagérer. Ca me permet de faire mon martyre.

Il roule des yeux.  
Quoi encore ?  
Bon j'ai peut-être aussi exagéré parce que je n'avais pas encore la mission bien en tête.  
Et puis peut-être pour le plaisir de le contredire aussi.  
Enfin bref…

_- _Tu te sens d'attaque ?

… Pardon ?

_- _Pour la mission Duo…

Oh…

_- _C'est pas la plus simple… Mais bon, c'est pas la plus dure non plus. Avec une aussi bonne fourchette de temps, à mon avis il n'y aura aucun souci.

Il me jette un regard en coin, acquiesce et se tourne vers ses feuilles pour le trier et les pousser un peu plus loin.  
Tiens d'ailleurs… En parlant de ses plans et de son paquet de feuille… J'ai comme un doute là…

_- _Hm… Dis-moi ? Tes feuilles là… Elles n'étaient pas dans la pièce tout à l'heure, non ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

_- _Non j'ai été les chercher. Pourquoi ?

Je dois avoir l'air un peu crispé pour qu'il me demande pourquoi. Bon, essayons d'être dégagé.

_- _Pour rien, juste pour savoir.

…

_- _Et… tu as croisé quelqu'un ?

Je crois que pour l'effet « dégagé » c'est raté. Il me regarde un moment puis se retourne vers ses plans.

_- _Non.

Aïe. Je l'énerve avec ça. Enfin bon, en même temps il m'énerve à prendre ça à la légère alors ça compense.  
Je m'approche un peu plus et je pose ma tête sur une de ses épaules.

_- _Duo …?

Il s'éloigne du canapé, juste assez pour que je ne puisse pas m'appuyer sur son épaule et se retourne.

_- _Oui ?

… Je n'aime pas trop son regard… Il est à mi-chemin entre la colère et le sérieux.

_- _La dernière fois qu'on l'a fait… Avant celle-ci… Pourquoi tu as voulu arrêter ?

…  
Oh merde non…  
Il pouvait pas tout simplement oublier cette nuit ?  
Je soupire et enfonce ma tête dans le canapé.  
Pas envie qu'il voit mon visage se décomposer non plus.  
Mais pourquoi il remet ça sur le tapis ?

…

En fait je sais pourquoi il remet ça sur le tapis.  
Il se venge. Ca l'a agacé que je lui demande s'il avait croisé quelqu'un donc il se venge.  
Et ben mon ptit gars, tu peux toujours te gratter pour la réponse !

_- _Je sais pas.

Et voilà. T'as intérêt à t'en contenter parce que t'auras rien d'autre.  
… Deux lèvres frôlent mes tempes. Ses doigts caressent ma nuque.

_- _Duo…

Nooon. Il a pas le droit. C'est déloyal !  
Je me tasse un peu plus dans le fond du canapé pour m'éloigner.

_- _Je sais pas Heero. Vraiment. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait eu une vraie raison.

Il a pas l'air convaincu. Mais au moins il ne me semble plus en colère. Enfin vu son regard, ça ressemble moins à une vengeance.

_- _Comme ça ? On était en train de le faire et tu t'es dis que tu n'en avais plus envie ?

… Et ben en gros oui.

_- _Je… En fait je réfléchissais et… Et j'ai trop réfléchis.

Il fronce les sourcils.

_- _Tu as trop réfléchis à ce qu'on faisait et du coup tu t'es rendu compte que tu n'en avais plus envie ?  
_- _Mais non !

Il me broute quand il est comme ça.

_- _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Je réfléchissais à notre relation et ça m'a déprimé. Donc je ne voulais plus continué dans cet état d'esprit.

Il s'approche un peu plus.

_- _Et si ça peut te consoler j'ai regretté de t'avoir demandé d'arrêter presque immédiatement.

Mais plutôt parce que j'avais peur qu'on ça change quelque chose à notre relation.  
…  
Ce qui en fait est arrivé.

_- _Et puis j'avais mal à la poitrine aussi. Je devais couver une tuberculose ou un truc comme ça. Et même si le sexe est très agréable avec toi, ça ne l'est pas quand on est malade !

Il ne dit rien.  
Il se contente de m'observer pendant un moment.  
Et puis il soupire.

_- _Et pourquoi tu étais déprimé en pensant à notre relation ?

C'est une très bonne question…

_- _Je sais pas…

Ca à pas l'air de lui suffire. Et je le comprends.  
Alors, creusons-nous un peu la cervelle pour savoir pourquoi j'étais déprimé…

_- _Je…

Allez un effort. Apparemment il veut une réponse même si elle est floue.

_- _J'étais déprimé parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait derrière ton attitude de jour et… Et que je ne savais pas si tu me méprisais la nuit de la même façon que le jour… Ou si au contraire le fait qu'il y ait ça entre nous la nuit signifiait que le jour…

…  
Oh…  
Alors c'était… ?

_- _En fait… je pense que j'étais déprimé parce que ton attitude n'était pas la même le jour et la nuit.

Ma langue est sèche.

_- _Et que j'aurais bien aimé que tu aies autant d'attentions le jour, tout comme tu en avais la nuit…

Je ne le regarde pas.  
Je me sens un peu, beaucoup, très, mais alors vraiment très con. Là, tout de suite, maintenant.  
Je lui sors ça la bouche en cœur alors que je lui ai pris la tête toute la soirée parce que non je ne voulais pas faire de jour ce qu'on faisait de nuit.  
Je l'entends soupirer.  
Gulps.

_- _Tu sais que tu es le mec le plus contradictoire que je connaisse ?

J'en ai bien conscience oui… Mais si j'en crois ses lèvres sur les miennes ça ne le gêne pas tant que ça.  
Il grimpe à moitié sur le canapé. Ses lèvres dévient vers ma gorge. Et puis vers ma nuque.  
Hmmm…

_- _Duo ? Tu sais que pour devenir pilotes de gundam on a subit toutes sortes de vaccination ? Donc englobant la tuberculose, la bronchite et toutes les maladies pulmonaires ?

…  
Il se fout de ma gueule. Et il en est très content en plus.  
Oui bon… C'est vrai que G m'avait fait un ribambelles d'injection il y a longtemps… Et c'est vrai qu'après réflexion je pense que ces points à la poitrine n'avaient pas une origine virale…  
Mais je lui interdit de se foutre de ma gueule comme ça !  
Je lui montre toute la maturité dont je peux faire preuve en lui tirant la langue.  
Mauvaise idée, il la chope au passage.  
Encore que, non… Vu le baiser ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…

Les baisers reprennent de plus belle. Il descend lentement vers mon torse et puis il remonte vers mon épaule. Et il va vers mon cou, en s'arrêtant juste à la limite entre la gorge et na nuque.  
Hmmm…

_- _Tu as peau est salée Duo.

… Quoi ?  
J'ai du mal à retenir le grand sourire qui étire mes lèvres.  
Je n'essaye même pas de contenir le rire qui s'échappe de ma bouche.  
Heero me regarde étonné.

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je sais pas.  
Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y a.  
Mais j'arrive pas à m'arrêter de sourire.  
Je me bouine contre lui.

_- _Heero, je…

…  
…

_- _Tu quoi ?

Hm… « Je quoi »… Très bonne question…  
Je sais ce que je voulais dire. Je sais comment je voulais finir ma phrase. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment que je doive la finir comme ça…  
Je… « crois que je t'aime » ?  
Mais c'est quoi aimer ? Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment prétendre aimer quand on n'a que quinze ans ? Ou seize d'ailleurs, je sais pas. Je pense pas que Heero sache non plus. Bref… Et puis surtout après les années que j'ai vécu, je ne sais pas si elles me permettent de reconnaître l'amour…  
De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça signifie « je t'aime » ?  
Moi ces trois mots ne m'inspirent pas plus de choses que ça…  
Et Heero… Je sais pas quel a bien pu être son passé… Mais je doute qu'il ait été tout rose… Alors est-ce que ça signifierait vraiment quelque chose que je lui dise ça ?  
Est-ce que ça voudrait vraiment dire quelque chose pour nous deux ?

_- _Duo ?

Oui bon… Je sais… Je ne peux pas non plus laisser les choses comme ça…  
Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il attend que je finisse ma phrase.  
D'un côté je pourrais finir ma phrase par n'importe quoi.  
Heero, je « suis fatigué »  
Heero, je « suis mal installé»  
Heero, je « me ferais bien un sandwich à la mortadelle »  
Heero, je « projette de me lancer dans la plantation de tabac en Alaska »

… Et puis d'un autre côté, pourquoi se prendre la tête ?

_- _Duo ?

Je crois que je suis en train de sourire.

_- _Heero, je me sens bien.

Il me dévisage. Je n'arrive pas à décoller ce sourire stupide de mon visage. Il me l'enlève en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. En les mordant. Et en allant titiller mon palais avec sa langue.  
Il fait durer le baiser le temps de vider mes poumons d'oxygène et puis il s'éloigne.  
Il pose son front contre le mien.

_- _Je me sens bien aussi.

Sourire stupide le retour.  
Enfin celui-là dure un peu moins longtemps. Il est vite effacé par un bâillement.  
Ses doigts caressent ma nuque.

_- _Tu devrais monter dormir Duo. Il est tard.

Je me souviens vaguement avoir formulé l'intention de me coucher tôt en début de soirée…

_- _Quelle heure il est ?

Il me désigne le tas de feuilles.

_- _Ma montre se trouve par là…

Espèce d'enfoiré… Il pouvait pas tendre le bras ? Je m'affale à moitié sur lui pour pouvoir attraper la montre. Bien fait !  
Après l'avoir soigneusement écrasé plus que nécessaire, j'arrive enfin à attraper sa montre.

_- _Oh merde non…

Il remue pour se tourner vers moi… Et manque de me faire tomber vu que je suis en équilibre sur son corps.

_- _Quoi ?

Je soupire et je me redresse pour être sûr de pas me casser la gueule.

_- _Je crois que je vais finir superstitieux.

Je lui montre le cadran de la montre.  
La petite lumière bleue nous indique qu'il est précisément… Minuit et onze minutes.

_**THE END**_

* * *

Voilà, fin de ce monstre de one-shot :) 

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous ne vous serez pas endormis en cours de lecture ;p

See ya

Brisby ¤ artisane menuisière dans les blocs de ciment XD ¤

PS : pourquoi minuit onze ? Aucune idée. Inspiration divine sûrement XD


End file.
